Angry Love
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: Ruby Rose was an angry girl whose beautiful silver eyes could make anyone run in fear. Jaune Arc was an awkward dork who got bullied everyday of his life. On paper these two seem like complete opposites, but one thing these two have in common, is that they're both incredibly lonely. (High School AU)
1. Introductions

**Chapter one: Introductions**

Ruby Rose was an interesting girl, but you wouldn't know considering the fact that she was known as the girl wth no emotion. If she was ever happy, sad, of mad, you probably wouldn't be able to tell. She was rumored to hate everything, but this is far from the truth. Ruby has a soft spot for a few things, her family, fighting, working out, and reading, but that was pretty much it. She has never shown interest in any other than those things. Even when she was doing the the things she loved though, Ruby still never showed a smile, a grin, or even a smirk. It was a dream for most boys to make her smile because she was absolutely gorgeous.

Ruby didn't really care about being pretty, she barely put any effort into her looks at all, but she still got all the attention from the boys at her school. A dozen boys would come to her with proposals of lunch dates and study dates. It's not like she didn't know why though, she was aware that she was a pretty girl. She had an odd mixture of red and black hair that gave off a truly unique look. She had even more unique silver eyes that you couldn't help but stare at. She had soft pale white that you just wanted to rub lotion on. She wore the cutest little dress (or combat skirt as she called it) that gave many the impression that she was a civilized and well behaved young lady (she isn't, but we'll get to that later). The skirt ended right above her knees, so unfortunately for all the perverted boys in her school, they couldn't get a glimpse of her seemingly endless legs.

Lets go back to Ruby's personality for a minute, although the thought of an adorable fifteen year old girl that likes to read dosen't sound intimidating, Ruby would make you think otherwise. Ruby was, surprisingly, the most feared person in her school. She had a temper the size of an ant and could easily snap into a random fit of rage. It's a wonder why boys kept asking her out, seeing as they always get kicked in their private parts by an angry Ruby. She's been known to punch a poor girl or boy in face for simply bumping into her. And she did all this with no emotion on her face.

Her parents decided to get her a punching bag to take her anger out on. That ended up making the situation even worse as Ruby started to grow a love for punching things, and of course that led to Ruby being even more violent than before. Combine this with the fact that Ruby had little to no social skills, it made her a social outcast. She was never great at making friends, and whenever she tries to actually be nice and talk to someone, they end up running away, which made her even more angry.

And that, dear readers is Ruby Rose, beautiful, scary and lonely.

Jaune Arc is a completely different case all together. He was a very nice boy, happy go lucky boy, or at least, he seemed like it, the poor boy had a few problems. To completely understand Jaune's problems though, we have to know about his family, trust me, it'll make sense in a minute. Jaune had four older sisters who were incredibly talented and respected.

His sister Jean, at the young age of nineteen, was already a world renowned doctor that recovered a Nobel prize for saving the Pope's life. I know that seems like a ridiculous lie, but she has the certificate to prove it. She continues to save people's' lives all around the world.

His sister Maggie, age twenty-one, was a well respected journalist that got to interview people such as the president of the United States, the governor of California, famous writers and even more famous celebrities. She even wrote stories on the biggest news stories all over the world. Needless to say she had gotten a very solid reputation in the world of journalism.

His sisters Rebecca, age twenty-seven, and Sasha, age twenty-eight, were very successful business partners. Rebecca was a supermodel that was constantly being called the most beautiful woman in world. Good looking women were always a regular in the Arc family, but Rebecca was on a whole different level. Men would immediately fall on their knees whenever she walked into a room. The reason why she was even able to fly by school so easily is because she got boys to do her school work for her. It was rumored that when she was eating at a diner, a man complemented her saying that she could be a supermodel. That gave Rebecca the idea to go into the modeling business after college.

This is where Sasha comes into play, ever since she was a young girl she dreamed of being in the fashion industry, she always said that once people wear her clothes, they will feel like a whole new person. Well after Sasha finished high school, she immediately went to college and earned her major in fashion design. Her and Rebecca had a deal, Sasha would make Rebecca outfits to model and they would split the profit. The idea worked to perfection and soon the two women were the biggest names in the modeling and fashion industry, which of course makes them extremely wealthy.

The reason why I go on about Jaune's sisters and all their success is because it is part of Jaune's main problem, he is a underachiever. All of his sisters had something about them that made them special, that made them important.

Jaune was nothing. He didn't have a special talent or anything that made him stand out from a crowd. He was just plain old Jaune Arc, the sweet yet talentless nerd. But constantly worrying about being an underachiever was only one of Jaune's problems, the other problem he had was bullies.

Jaune has had to deal with bullies his whole life and situation was only getting worse as he grew older. He was in his second year of high and the bullies showed no signs of stopping their abuse on the poor boy. The leader of these bullies was none other than Cardin Winchester. For some reason, he loved picking on Jaune, it was probably his favorite past time. Jaune didn't have the guts to ask Cardin why he targeted him all the time, he knew that it would probably end with him getting the living crap beat out him.

On to the next problem Jaune has, his parents. His parents were never around because like his sisters, they were very successful and busy people and are always traveling the world. This meant that they had lots of money and could afford to get Jaune anything he wanted, but all the action figures and the gaming systems in the world couldn't fill the gap in Jaune's heart that could only be filled by his parents love. He only wished that his parents could come home for the holidays just one time, or at least give him his presents in person, but as long as they were successful people, they would always have more important things to do.

Jaune's parents being gone so often that also meant that they couldn't help him with his other big problem, he is socially awkward. Jaune had made attempts of making friends before, but he always failed either because he didn't know what to say after "Hi", or because he got nervous and stuttered like crazy. His stuttering problem was probably one of the reasons he was bullied so hard now that I think about it.

In his fifteen years of living, Jaune has never had a friend, and with his parents never home and his sisters out of the house, Jaune was really lonely.

So that's Jaune Arc, the lonely, social awkward, underachiever.

Authors Note: The chapters will get longer after this. This chapter was just to introduce the personalitys of Ruby and Jaune.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Chapter Two: Valentine's Day**

The air was cold, the sky was cloudy, there was snow on the ground, and Ruby Rose was angry, like she always was. Today was by far her least favorite day of the year, Valentine's Day. Ruby hated Valentine's Day for a number of reasons, one, seeing couples kiss in public made her sick. Two, the holiday was pretty much pointless, it was only for couples to show off their love to lonely people to make them feel bad. And three, Ruby didn't have anyone to love on Valentine's Day.

Despite what most people thought, Ruby really did want a boyfriend, someone to kiss, someone she could punch without feeling guilty, and most importantly, someone that didn't mind her social awareness. There were many guys, but she didn't want some horny asshole that just liked her for her looks, she wanted a man.

"What are you thinking about little sis?"

She groaned and turned to her older sister Yang who was giving her a wide smile. Yang was the complete opposite of Ruby. While Ruby has always had trouble fitting in, Yang was always the girl every body wanted to be friends with. It was a total mystery to Ruby. What was it about Yang that made people wanna get to know her? Her father always said it was because Yang always wore a smile while Ruby always wore a frown. That answer didn't really sit well with her though, she felt like she would prefer to hang out with a loner with a frown than a freak that always smiles.

"Nothing Yang, my mind is blank.", Ruby mumbled without turning her head from the car window.

"So, do you think you'll be getting a Valentine's Day card today?", Yang asked with a smirk.

Ruby rolled her eyes and faced her, "Yes Yang, I expect to get a Valentine's Day card from the same fucking idiots who ask me out every damn day."

"What have I told you about that language?", said Ruby's father, his voice echoing threw the car.

"Sorry Dad", Ruby said rolling her eyes. Ruby's father was extremely serious about cursing because it wasn't lady like. Neither was fighting random cunts at school, but Ruby still did that.

"Also Ruby, why don't you appreciate the cards you get from those boys? They think you're a beautiful girl. You should feel happy about that.", said Mr,Xio Long.

The girls' father, although he would never actually say it, didn't think Ruby had a chance with any boys. It surprised him when he found out that Ruby was getting so much attention from boys. In fact, it was no secret to both girls that he had a double standard when it came to them. He was super protective of Yang when it came to boys, but with Ruby, he urged her to go out with any boy that asked her. Not that she listened of course.

"Dad, those guys don't know how to treat a women. They're just a bunch of horny losers.", Ruby said looking out the window again.

Yang sighed, "Have you ever thought about anyone in a positive way before?"

"No. And I never will", Ruby deadpanned.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Yang and Long talking about some sporting event that Ruby didn't care about. Ruby wasn't a fan of sports that didn't involve any violence of some kind was pointless to her.

After finally making it to school, Ruby said a quick goodbye to her father, rushed out of the car, and tried to make it to the cafeteria before they ran out of waffles. She ignored the annoying boys whistling at her, and the disgusting couples kissing as she speed walked her way into the school and to the cafeteria. Love struck boys, preppy teenage girls, and even teachers moved out of the way in fear of the determined Ruby Rose.

Despite her rushing though, when she got to the cafeteria, she saw the lunch later giving some lucky bastard the last two waffles.

"Fuck", she thought out loud, "Why did Yang have to take so damn long in the bathroom getting ready for her stupid Valentine?"

If Ruby wasn't pissed off already, she certainly was now. She already had to deal with this Valentine's Day crap, and now some blonde idiot has taken the last of her favorite breakfast food. Someone is going to die.

When the blonde boy turned around to head to a table, he noticed that Ruby was glaring at him. There was probably about a sixty foot distance between the two, but trust me, if the beautiful yet intimidating silver eyes of Ruby Rose were facing your direction, you would know it.

The blonde boy stopped in his tracks. He was paralyzed in fear of what Ruby was going to do to him. He didn't know why the girl was glaring at him, but he knew it wasn't good.

After what felt like an eternity of glaring at the boy, Ruby started to walk toward him, and she was not happy. The blonde boy started to shake in his boots. He could've made a run for it, but instead he decided to stay where he was. Damn fool.

Before he knew it, the angry blacked haired girl was face to face with him.

"H-Hi", the terrified boy managed to get out.

Ruby wasn't having it though. She simply pointed to the boy's food and said, "You have something that belongs to me."

The boy was confused at first, but soon he realized that she wanted his waffles. Despite being extremely hungry and extremely tired, the blonde boy wisely handed over his waffles to Ruby.

Ruby took the tray and smirked, "Good choice."

The blonde boy watched Ruby walk away while his stomach grumbled. Knowing that he definitely wasn't eating breakfast now, the boy just walked to his first period class, cursing himself for being such a wimp and not even attempting to fight Ruby.

The girl in question on the other hand, was back outside the school eating her breakfast on the bench regardless of the large possibility due to the cloudy sky. She ignored the perverted boys gawking at her and the jealous girls giving her glares. The girls hated her, but that was fine because she hated them to.

(After fourth period)

The school day was as generic as any other day of school. The only thing different was the fact when some dork got in front of the class and confessed his love for one of the popular girls, only to be rejected harshly by said girl. Some laughed at him, some felt sorry for him, but everyone had an opinion on it. Ruby didn't care though, she had more important things to worry about, like lunch.

Lunch time was after fourth period and it was Ruby's favorite time of the day, it was the only time she didn't have to deal with the annoying idiots she went to school with. She had an ingenious strategy, force her way to the front of the line and beat up anyone who doesn't let her threw. It was a foolproof plan that has always worked for her.

She went to the lunch line to initiate her plan, but a sign above the kitchen door caught her eye. The sign read, "We apologize, but there will be no cookies being served today due to a lack of chocolate chips."

Ruby's face went red with anger after she read the sign. _"Great",_ she thought, _"Just great. What's the point of forcing my way to front of the line if there are no cookies. Without cookies I have no reason to get my food as fast as I can."_

She mumbled some inaudible curse words under her breath and walkedback into the hallway with the intention of punching anyone she saw. Unfortunately, it seemed like everybody was aware of how much Ruby loved cookies and knew that the shortage of cookies would upset her. So the students wisely got out her way.

She immediately regretted walking out of the cafeteria, for now she had no food and walking back in there would make her look like an idiot, so she decided to blow off some steam by going to work out room to lift some weights. The weight room was primarily for the athletes of the school (football players, basket ball players, wrestling team members, etc), but Ruby often when in their when no one was there. She normally skip class to go there as well.

When Ruby entered the work out room she saw a note that said, "For Ruby Rose." When Ruby saw the the big heart on the card she immediately knew what it was, it was a God damn love note. She rolled her eyes and opened the card, just to pity the poor loser that was foolish enough to write her a card, when she saw a big chocolate cookie glued to it using chocolate syrup.

Ruby was surprised by the gesture, but she didn't care, free cookie. She took the cookie and ate it. She was in heaven as soon as she took a bite. This cookie must've been home made because she has never tasted anything like it before. It was like a mix of the cream from an Oreo cookie, the crunchy outside of a vanilla waffer, and a chewy center that tasted like heaven.

While Ruby was enjoying her cookie, she heard a big thump coming from across the room. While it alarmed her at first, but she got over it walked over to the direction of the noise. She went over and saw a boy on all fours rubbing his head. He looked up and coward in fear when he saw Ruby glaring at him.

When she examined the boy she realized that it was the same blonde idiot that had took "her" waffles earlier. Ruby rolled her eyes, this moron had fallen for her.

"Get up.", she said.

The boy followed her instructions even though he knew he that this was gonna end with him getting kicked in the nuts.

"Let me guess, you were gonna leave that note for me in hopes that I would find it.", Ruby said.

The blonde boy nodded slowly.

"You do know that other people use this room, right?", she asked him. The blonde boy nodded once again.

"And you do realize that chocolate syrup would do a very shitty job at keeping the cookie stuck to the card, right?", Ruby asked.

"...I-I didn't r-really t-t-think about a-a-any of t-that", the blonde boy said, stuttering over his words.

Ruby chuckled, she had to admit it, she found the boy's stuttering to be pretty funny. "Listen dork, normally I would kick you in the nuts for annoying me with your pathetic little love note, but instead, I'm gonna make you a deal", Ruby said."A-A d-d-deal?", the blonde boy asked.

"It's either that or I kick you in the groin", Ruby said with a smirk.

The blonde boy covered his private parts and said, "F-Fine. What d-did you have in m-mind?"

"This cookie", Ruby said pointing to what remained of the cookie on the card, "Is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. Did you make it yourself?"

The blonde boy, shocked by what he just heard, said, "Y-Yeah."

Ruby smirked again, "Well I want you to make more. About three dozen more. And I want them by lunch time tomorrow. If I don't get them by that time, I will beat the shit out of you."

The boy's eyes went wide as he thought of what Ruby was potentially going to do to him. "I-I'll fix the c-cookies d-don't worry."

"I'm glad we have an understanding.", Ruby said with a grin. She started to walk to the door, but she turned and faced him again, "What's your name blondie?"

"J-Jaune A-Arc. Why?"

"Because I'll know if who to hunt down if you fuck up.", Ruby said, and with that she slammed the door leaving Jaune alone in the weight room feeling like he was about to die.

He picked up his unfinished Valentine's Day card and sighed, "She didn't even read it."

* * *

Ruby was in a rush to get home after school. She was tired and ready for an hour long nap. Normally her father would pick her and Yang up from school, but he had to work late today. She didn't even consider asking her step mother for a ride home, she's never had a good relationship with that woman, so, Ruby decided to walk home to avoid any conflict with her step mother.

The walk home was fine, until a gust of wind blew and it became unbearably cold. Somehow, even with her high intelligence, Ruby didn't realize that walking outside in the middle of February was a stupid idea because of the cold weather. Her thin jacket was not enough to protect her from the freezing weather. In an attempt to get out of the cold quicker, Ruby started to run home with her red hoodie over her head. The only thing she could hear was the snow crunching underneath her boots. The snow was slowing Ruby down a bit, but she was still able to go very fast.

When Ruby finally made it home, she pounded on the door and yelled, "Open the door!"

Within seconds the door opened and Ruby ran in. She took a deep breath and took her jacket and shirt off to feel the extremely warm heat fro the air conditioner. She sat down in front of the portable heater that in the living room and took of her jacket and shirt to feel the warm air. Her moment of relief didn't last long though because as soon she was starting to get comfortable, she heard a seductive wolf whistle.

Her eyes went and she slowly turned around to see sitting eight people sitting on her couch looking at her. Three boys and five girls to be exact. Ruby screamed a high pitched scream and ran upstairs. Yang came out of her room with nothing but her bra and panties on. Ruby assumed her scream must've alarmed her and caused her to stop what she was doing and check on her.

"Ruby, what's wrong?", Yang asked incredibly worried.

"What the fuck are all of those people doing in the living room?", Ruby asked getting angry.

"Those are my friends, why?"

"Well one of your "friends" made a fucking wolf call at me after I took my shirt off and sat in front of the fucking heater!", Ruby yelled.

Yang gave her a confused look and opened her mouth to say something, but Ruby's angry glare was enough to shut her up. "Go down there and tell whoever the fuck whistled at me to get the hell before I rip their lips off."

Yang, as scared as she was off her angry little sister, wasn't going to take orders from her, "No."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say dumb dumb?", Ruby said taunting Yang with the fact that she was dumb.

"I said, no.", Yang said through gritted teeth, "I'm not kicking my one of my friends out just because he thinks you're pretty."

"Because he thinks I'm pretty? I don't want you to kick him out because he thinks I'm pretty, I want you to kick him out because he's an asshole! What the fuck does me being pretty have to do with anything!?", Ruby said screaming at the top of her lungs, "I fucking hate it when idiots like him whistle at girls like there fucking dogs!"

Yang sighed, "Will you calm down. Jesus Christ Ruby, don't you understand that when a boy whistles at you it means he thinks your attractive?"

That statement threw Ruby for a loop, "Really? That's creepy."

Yang chuckled at reaction, "Y'know, for a girl who can speak in six different languages, you're really dumb when it comes to social interaction."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Oh please, what is there to know about social interaction? All you need to do to have a successful conversation with someone is to pretend like you give a shit about whatever they're talking about."

As Ruby went to her dresser to get a new shirt, she was hoping Yang would get out of her room so she wouldn't have to talk to her anymore and she could be alone. She didn't.

"You know what your problem is?", Yang asked.

Ruby groaned, "My problem is that you won't shut up and get out of my room."

Yang ignored the rude remark and said, "Your problem is that your socially retarded."

Ruby turned around and gave Yang a weird look and said, "That's not a thing you idiot."

"Is it?", Yang asked crossing her arms. "No, no it's not", Ruby said finally picking out a shirt and putting it on, "Now can you please get out?"

"No", Yang said sitting on Ruby's bed, "You're gonna listen to me."

Ruby sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine. I'm listening. Just make it quick."

"I've been worried about you for a long time Ruby.", Yang started.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me. Hell, some would say I'm doing better than you.", Ruby said smugly.

Once again, Yang ignored the insult and continued, "I mentioned it to mom and she feels the same way. We're worried that your anti-social behavior. It's not healthy Ruby."

For once, Ruby had nothing to say. She knew that she was gonna get this talk, but she assumed that it would be from her father or her uptight step-mother, not her normally care free older sister. "What are you getting at Yang?", Ruby asked.

Yang took a deep breath and said, "Mom says the best way to make you interact with people and make friends is to send you to the guidance counselor and make you proticipate in her "Show the Newbie" program. You're going to have to show a new student around the school and hopefully that will help you become more social."

Ruby hated that idea.. She didn't wanna be forced to show some idiot around, so she came up with an idea. An ingenious idea.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Ruby's New Boyfriend

**Chapter 3: Ruby's New Boyfriend**

"I have a boyfriend."

Those words nearly made Yang pass out. Her eyes went wide and she couldn't help but stare at her little sister in disbelief. Never in her life did she imagine that her little sister would say those words. It was almost too good to be true.

"You're joking right?", Yang asked.

"Nope", Ruby said with a confident smirk, "He gave me a Valentine's Day card and the rest is history."

Yang was getting suspicious now, "What's his name?", she asked.

"Jaune Arc.", Ruby said proudly.

If Yang was drinking any liquid at that moment, she would've spit it out. "Jaune Arc?", Yang asked, "The nerd with no friends who stutters a lot?"

"Yep", Ruby confirmed.

Yang was definitely not buying her act now and Ruby could sense it, but she still kept her confident smirk hoping that she would let it go.

"I don't believe you", Yang said, "There's no way that you would date someone as weak and nerdy as Jaune."

"I don't care. I have a cute, adorable, and nice boyfriend that treats me right. It doesn't matter if you don't believe me.", Ruby said still sporting her confident smirk even though she knew she had been found out.

"Fine, if you and Jaune really are dating, how about you bring him home tomorrow so everyone in the family can meet him.", Yang dared with a confident smirk of her own.

Ruby's confidence immediately disappeared after Yang said that, but she didn't show it, "Fine. I'll bring my boyfriend home so you can all see how great he is. Now get out of my room."

Yang left the room without another word, but the satisfied look on her face showed that she knew that she had caught Ruby in a lie. As soon as the door closed, Ruby jumped on her bed and started ripping apart her pillow case and pillow. This wasn't the first time she has destroyed one of her personal belongings out of anger, it's the reason why she only has a few clothes.

When Ruby was done assaulting her poor pillow, she lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling fan which had been covered in pillow fluff. "Well this is just great. Now I gotta pretend that that Jaune Arc is my boyfriend. Sometimes, I really hate my life.", she said out loud.

She still had a lot of pimped up frustration, so she hopped up from her bed and stood in front of her punching bag, pictured it as Yang's face, and started to punch it as hard as she could. She didn't use boxing gloves, she loves the feeling of the thing she's punching on her knuckles.

As she was punching, she kept muttering things under her breath like, "Stupid Yang", "Stupid Jaune", "Stupid step-mother", and "Stupid Valentine's Day."

When her arms finally got tired, she stopped and sat down on her bed. She must've been going for a long time because her arms were killing her. Ruby was still extremely annoyed that she had to pretend that Jaune was her boyfriend? How was she going to pull that off? She knew nothing about Jaune, and Jaune knew nothing about her. That doesn't really sound like an great couple. And to top it all off, she didn't have a lot of time to perfect her fake relationship.

Ruby just didn't know what to do about this situation, but maybe there was a way she could pull it off. Ruby was the smartest person she knew, she has outsmarted her entire family before, who's to say she can't do it again? Ruby stayed up for the majority of the night thinking about how to fool her family into thinking she's in a happy relationship. She eventually fell asleep with thoughts of that idiot Jaune Arc in her brain.

While Ruby was already asleep though, Jaune Arc was still awake making the cookies he was required to make to make sure he didn't get living crap kicked out of him by the girl in question. After he put the last batch of cookies in the oven, he lied down on the couch to relax a little bit. He was incredibly tired, but falling asleep wasn't an option for him.

Well, technically it was an option, but considering that the options Ruby gave him were fix me cookies or die, he'd much rather spend a few hours baking than die.

His little break git interrupted by his phone ringtone. "Can't I get a little bit of piece and quiet?", he asked himself.

He grabbed his cell phone from the night stand next to the couch and answered it without even looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hello Jaune." Jaune would recognize that voice anywhere, it was his sister Jean. Everyday one of his sisters would call him up to check on him. Today must've been Jean's turn.

"Hi Jean.", Jaune said followed by a tired yawn.

"Oh no", Jean said with a worried tone in her voice, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I'm just r-really tired. I-I've been studying real hard for a big test I have tomorrow.", Jaune said lying through his teeth. He couldn't let his sister know that he was up all night cooking for a girl, she would give him an hour long lecture about how he shouldn't stay up all night just to get a girl's attention or something like that.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you, Jaune", Jean said. Jaune could almost picture her smiling proudly. "I love hearing about how much time and effort you put into your school work."

 _"I'll still never be as smart as you though",_ Jaune thought.

"So Jaune, what do you want to be when you grow up?", Jean asked. This was s question that Jaune got from her all the time. She always wanted Jaune to quote, "Reach his full potential" and become someone that would change the world.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know yet?", Jaune asked, "I haven't found anything that I'm extremely good at yet."

"You need to keep trying new things Jaune, you can't spend too much time deciding on what you want to do with your life.", Jean said.

"I'm only a sophomore Jean. I still have plenty of time to decide what I wanna be.", Jaune said rolling his eyes. Jean was pretty much a second mother to Jaune, she was just as protective and supported as one anyway.

When the timer on the oven went off signaling that the cookies were done, Jaune was immediately petrified and hoped that Jean didn't hear it.

"Um, what was that", Jean asked sounding suspicious.

As Jaune rushed in the kitchen to get the cookies out of the oven, he tried to come up with a lie to tell Jean, "Oh, that was just m-my t-timer going o-o-off, I-I was timing myself a-an-Ouch!", Jaune said. He was too busy trying to come up with a lie, he forgot to put on oven nits before touching the pan in the oven.

"Jaune? Are you okay?", Jean asked on the other line.

"Yep, everything is j-just f-fine over hear, I just s-slammed my hand in the door. T-That's what I g-get for not paying attention.", Jaune said while turning on the kitchen sink and running cold water on his burning hand.

"W-Well sis it's been f-fun, b-but I have to hang up the phone now. I need to go to bed." Jaune said.

"But Jau-", Jaune hung up the phone before she could even finish her sentence. He took out a bag of ice from the freezer and stuck his hand inside it. He let out a moan of satisfaction and relief, "Oh thank god. I thought I was gonna lose my hand." He knew that he was most likely going to get an angry call from Jean asking why he hung up on her, but he didn't have time to worry about that now, he had to finish making Ruby's cookies.

Once his hand stopped feeling like it was burning, he got up, grabbed the red frosting tube, and started to draw a red rose on each one if the thirty-six cookies. He did it extremely carefully because if he messed up, he would have to start over on that particular cookie. After what seemed like hours, Jaune was finally done. "Finally, I'm done." He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 pm. "Oh fuck", he said.

He was now garunteed to have a rough day of school tomorrow, but at least he won't get his but kicked from Ruby. That counts for something right?

* * *

Ruby was woken up by her father's loud voice, "Ruby! It's time to wake up! You're gonna be late for school!"

She opened her eyes and saw her father standing over her. "You're in my room. Did you really have to yell? You couldn't just whisper?", Ruby asked tiredly.

"I did, several times", her father said with a smile, "But you refused to wake up."

Ruby rubbed the drool off her face and looked around her room. She always found it necessary to look around her room just in case Yang came in and messed with something.

"Come on sweetie, I let you get a little more sleep today, so you don't have a lot time to relax", her father said.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Okay dad I get it, can you leave now?"

Any other dad would get cross at their child for speaking to them like that, but Taiyang Xio Long wasn't one of those people. He thought Ruby's rude aditude was cute.

As soon as Taiyang left the room, Ruby got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Ruby's showers were usually only a few minutes long. She didn't care about how she smelled. She could smell like a pig sty and she wouldn't care. When she got out of the shower, she put on the clothes she wore every day, brushed her hair a few times, and made her way downstairs. She normally sat on the couch until her father and sister were ready to go, but her step-mother called her into the kitchen.

"Ruby, could you come in here please?", she called.

Ruby groaned and made her way to the kitchen. It was no secret to anyone that Ruby didn't like her step-mother at all. To Ruby, putting the label of authority like step-mother on someone doesn't make them anymore likable or any less annoying. Ruby's step-mother was just another faceless person she didn't want to associate herself with. The only difference was that Ruby was forced to live with her.

She entered the kitchen to see her step-mother finishing up washing the dishes. "What do you want, Miranda?", Ruby asked calling her by her real name.

Miranda had grown accustomed to Ruby's rude aditude, so she wasn't that annoyed by the girl's behavior. "Yang tells me that you have a new boyfriend. Is that true?"

 _"Oh yeah, that"_ , Ruby thought.

"Yes. His name is Jaune Arc. I'm bringing him home after school so you can all meet him", Ruby said.

Miranda smiled and said, "Wow, I never thought that you of all people would have a boyfriend, Ruby. How long have you dated this Jaune boy?"

"He asked me out yesterday", Ruby said, "He gave me a Valentine's Day card."

"Is he cute?", Miranda asked.

"Duh. I wouldn't be dating him if he was ugly.", Ruby said.

"Will Jaune be having dinner with us tonight? I would like to fix him something special.", Miranda said.

Ruby was really getting annoyed with all of these questions. This is one of the reasons why she didn't like Miranda, she talked too much. "Yes, his parents don't mind if he stays a little late.", Ruby said somehow being able to keep her composure.

"Great! I'm so happy for you Ruby!", Miranda said. She then hugged Ruby as tightly as she possibly could.

As this was happening, Yang had finished getting ready for school and was going to the kitchen to get some orange juice. When she entered the kitchen she saw Miranda hugging Ruby. "Well, well, well, look who's finally getting along.", she said with a smirk.

Miranda released Ruby and looked at Yang, "Ruby was telling me about her new boyfriend!"

Yang could see that Ruby was getting annoyed by the affection that she was getting from Miranda. It made her chuckle. This is what she gets for lying.

"Yang, tell Dad that I'm just gonna walk to school.", Ruby said grabbing her backpack.

"Oh come on Ruby", Yang said smugly, "You haven't even described what Jaune looks like Miranda."

Ruby glared at Yang and said, "He's blonde like you. Except he's smart." Ruby started to walk out the house, she could feel Yang glaring a whole into the back of her head. Regardless of the fact Yang was probably gonna _try_ and slap her the next time she saw her, she smirked at the fact that she was able to annoy her made her happy.

She walked outside the front door and took a deep breath. It wasn't nearly as cold as it was yesterday, it was the perfect mix of cool air and warm air. It wasn't as warm Ruby would've liked it to be, but it was tolerable. She started to walk to school at a fast pace because she wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

Ruby now had plenty of time to think about how she was gonna approach the whole Jaune situation. _"Maybe I can threaten him to play along?",_ Ruby thought, _"He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would stand up to a person like me."_

Ruby wasn't even sure that Jaune's parents would allow him to stay over her house for dinner. Maybe she can make up some excuse as to why he can't come over, but if she did that than she would just have to keep making up excuses as to why he can never come over. She can't keep that up forever.

As Ruby was thinking and walking, she heard something behind her, "Hey Ruby!"

She froze in place and turned around and saw the hub of her thoughts, Jaune Arc. He was running up to her with a big blue container in his hands. He was wearing blue jeans, a big blue jacket, and a blue beanie to cover his blonde hair. He looked like an idiot with all that blue on. When he made it up to her, he started panting heavily. The poor weakling couldn't run a short distance without feeling out of breath.

"H-Hi R-Ruby", he greeted her. Ruby chuckled. She still found Jaune's stuttering funny.

"Hello Jaune", Ruby said. She pointing at the container in his hands, "I assume that these are my cookies?"

Jaune nodded and took off the top of the container and allowed Ruby to look inside. Sure enough, there was thirty-six cookies with red roses designs on them. Ruby smirked and patted Jaune on the head like a dog, "Good boy. I officially don't hate you." .

Jaune blushed as if Ruby was confessing her love for him. "Put the top on the container. You're gonna carry it to school while we walk.", Ruby said.

"We're w-w-walking t-to s-school t-together?", Jaune asked nervously.

"Yes. I have a lot to talk to you about.", Ruby said as she started to walk. She could hear Jaune walking behind her.

"So, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend tonight.", Ruby said bluntly. Suddenly, the sound of the snow crunching behind her stopped. She turned around and saw that Jaune had completely stopped moving, his jaw had dropped open, and his face was red as a tomato. Ruby walked up to him and waved her arm in front of his face and said, "Earth to Jaune. You still with me blondie?" She got no response.

"Well, shit', Ruby said, "I think I broke him."

There was only one thing she could do now. She raised her hand up and slapped Jaune as hard as she could. The slapped seemed to have brought him back to earth. "Thank you, I needed that", he said in a dazed state.

"Happy to help", Ruby said.

The two started to walk again. Jaune, still sounding dazed said, "So, I have to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Did I stutter?", Ruby asked rhetorically.

"W-Why?", Jaune asked.

"Because my family is tired of my anti-social behavior and they want to enroll me in some stupid program, so to avoid that I told them that I had a boyfriend. When my sister asked me who he was, I said your name. Now my family wants to meet you", Ruby explained nonchalantly.

"So I h-have to m-meet y-you're f-family?", Jaune asked. Ruby nodded. "And w-what happens i-if I don't do it?", Jaune asked.

"Then I'll beat the shit out of you and make you bake me even more cookies", Ruby smirked. Jaune wasn't sure why he even asked that. It seemed like there was no way of getting out of this. "Ruby", Jaune said, "I would love to help you, but I'm not really good at social interaction."

"No shit, sherlok. I couldn't tell over your ridiculous stuttering", Ruby said with fake shock and awe. "Look, if you follow my instructions then everything will be just fine."

"Fine", Jaune said giving in, "What are your instructions?"

Ruby looked at Jaune with a smirk, "I really only have one, stay quiet."

"Stay quiet?", Jaune asked. "Yes", Ruby said, "I can tell my parents that you can't talk. That way you won't embarrass me with your stuttering. You can just sit there and look pretty while I make up lies about you that make you sound cool. Sound good?"

Jaune was, for the most part, contented with that answer, but he was actual hoping that he get to know Ruby a little. _"Maybe this fake boyfriend thing could help me build a real relationship with Ruby"_ , Jaune thought. It was a crazy idea that might not work, but if he was crazy enough to write Ruby Rise a Valentine's Day card, then he was crazy enough to try and get to know her.

"Ruby, a-as good as that idea s-sounds, it doesn't s-seem like it w-will w-work. W-what if y-your p-parents don't like a guy w-who can't talk.", Jaune said. He was able to talk clearly now because he wasn't looking directly at the girl.

"What are you talking about?", Ruby asked, "That plan is foolproof."

"W-Well, parents l-like a c-c-confident guy th-that can stand up for himself, n-not a guy who's afraid t-to speak.", Jaune said.

Ruby knew that the dorky boy had a good point. Her father wouldn't like a coward like Jaune. "Fine. What do you suggest we do then blondie?", Ruby asked.

"W-Well, I think the best way to make sure that no one catches on to our act is if we act like real couple.", Jaune said, "Y'know like holding hands and stuff like t-that." He would've crossed his fingers, but he was too busy holding the container full of cookies. He didn't think that Ruby would accept his idea, but he had to try.

Ruby thought about what he said. It would look rather convincing and it would be good practice for tonight, but she only needed to fool her family. Not the people at school. She was going to decline Jaune's offee, but when she looked at him, she just couldn't do it. She wasn't sure why. He wasn't special, he wasn't extremely good looking, he wasn't crazy intelligent, and he wasn't manly at all, but even so, going around and pretending to be a couple with him didn't sound all that bad, but once again, there was no reason going around pretending to be a couple with this boy when they only needed to fool her family.

Then Ruby realized something, if people thought she had a boyfriend, then boys would stop asking her out. She was asked out by a different boy every hour of everyday, and even though she usually kicked in the nuts for a response, the boys would still ask her out. Sometimes even the same boys asked her out multiple times. There was no sign of this annoying crap ever stopping, that's where Jaune comes in.

If the boys see her and Jaune holding hands then they would get a clue and leave her alone. It's the perfect plan.

Without saying anything, Ruby grabbed one of Jaune's hands and smirked. They were now walking like a couple. Ruby looked like at Jaune and saw that he was blushing up a storm, he looked like a giant tomato covered in blue mold. Ruby chuckled, "You okay fake boyfriend?", she said seductively.

Jaune nearly pissed himself after hearing that. He would've melted into a puddle if it wasn't for the freezing weather. "Calm down Jaune. I like your idea. With you on my side, no boys will bother me. I guess you are useful for something, besides giving me cookies of course.", Ruby said rubbing his thumb. She could practically feel Jaune losing becoming weak at the touch of her skin.

"Y-Yeah, i-it's guarant-teed to work", Jaune somehow said through his stuttering.

Before they knew it, the newly formed "couple" were now at school. They continued to hold hands as they walked on school grounds. All the attention of the students went to the unlikely couple. Normally a new couple wasn't enough to shift anyone's attention, but seeing Ruby Rose with someone was enough to make anybody's jaw drop.

Most people weren't quite sure who Jaune was and the people that did didn't know why Ruby would be holding hands with a loser like him. Some people even assumed that Jaune had some dirt on Ruby and blackmailed her into dating him or something of that nature.

Yang, who had gotten to school before Ruby, was surprised beyond comprehension when she saw her angry little sister holding hands with a boy for the first time ever. _"She actually wasn't lying!?"_ , Yang thought. Her mind was running a thousand miles an hour. She had so many thoughts in brain. What did Jaune do to make Ruby fall in love with him? Why would Ruby date a dork like Jaune? He looks nothing like the kind of guy she would date.

Ruby loved seeing the reactions of the idiots she went to school with (she refused to call them students) when she walked on school grounds with Jaune. Now boys will leave her alone and her family will get off her back. It's a good day to be Ruby Rose.

 **Author's Note: Sorry, I had to cut this chapter short. Next chapter will be full of drama (hopefully).**


	4. School

**Chapter Four: School**

Jaune was uncomfortable with all the attention he and Ruby were getting, he felt like they were all judging him, and they probably were, but the fact that he was holding Ruby Rose's hand was enough to make him forget about the people judging him. He felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Never in his life has he held the hand of a beautiful girl like Ruby. Even though it was only get boys to stop annoying her.

Once the two entered the school, Ruby laughed. The laugh was adorable with a little mix of evil. "Did you see the looks on those losers' faces? They couldn't believe what they were seeing", Ruby said through her adorable fits of laughter.

"Y-yeah, it w-was really f-funny.", Jaune said fake laughing.

Ruby finally stopped laughing and said, "It's pathetic. You'd think they hadn't seen two people with different personalities hold hands before."

"Y-yeah, w-what l-l-losers. M-maybe they should join a l-loser cl-class.", Jaune said trying to sound funny and cool. The failed attempt at being funny and cool combined with Jaune's unbelievable stuttering made Ruby laugh.

Jaune was proud of himself for his "coolness" and smirked. Ruby grabbed Jaune's hand again and the two headed toward the headed to the cafeteria where they were met with even more stares. Most people thought that Jaune was gonna get his ass handed to him if he didn't let go, but to everyone's surprise, Ruby was smiling and enjoying her time with who they assumed was her boyfriend.

"You know what boyfriends do to their girlfriends when they go out to eat?", Ruby whispered in Jaune's ear.

"No. What do they do?", Jaune asked absolutely clueless.

"They give their girlfriend their food.", Ruby said with a smirk.

Jaune's eyes got wide once he realized what he had to do in order to keep this charade up. "How about you go get our food while I find us a table.", Ruby suggested. Although it wasn't much of a suggestion, it was a command.

Jaune went in line and got the food for him and his "girlfriend". When he got the food he found Ruby scarying off a couple of students making them leave their table. Ruby sat down in a seat and motioned for Jaune to sit next to her. Jaune blushed and did as he was instructed.

When he sat down Ruby immediately took all three of his waffles and the syrup. Jaune's tummy rumbled as he watched his fake girlfriend eat all the waffles without even offering him a piece.

"R-Ruby, c-could I a-atleast h-have one b-bite?", Jaune asked worried that he was gonna get a fist to the face for even asking that.

Ruby stopped eating and looked at the nervous boy. She had pity on the poor loser and decided to cut him a break. She cut a small piece of her waffles off and stuck it on her fork. "Open up", she said.

Jaune was a bit cautious at first, but he realized that if he didn't do what he was told, he was probably going to be killed. He opened his mouth and Ruby fed him the waffles on the fork. Jaune, despite being humiliated that he was being spoon fed like a baby, took the food and swallowed.

That was gonna be it, but as much as Ruby hated to admit it, she actually liked doing it. She had no idea why. "Open your mouth again.", Ruby said. Jaune did as he was told and Ruby fed him again.

Ruby's face was still emotionless as she did this, but Jaune could tell that she wanted to continue this little activity. He was slightly annoyed by the fact that he was getting spoon fed like a child, but at least he was getting some food right?

They continued doing this for four minutes and Ruby was silent throughout the whole thing. It was driving Jaune mad though, for Ruby was probably thinking about many ways to humiliate and berate him. He was just waiting for her to do something that would most likely cause him pain, but instead, she giggled.

And it wasn't an evil giggle that sounded like it should be coming from an evil doll either, it sounded like a giggle that would come from a little girl. Jaune opened his eyes and saw that Ruby had a small smile on her face. "You might be a dork, but I'll be damned if you aren't cute."

"H-huh?", Jaune asked confused. Ruby rolled her eyes, "Oh give me a break, your a loser, but even a cold hearted bitch like me has a soft side for adorable dorks like you."

Jaune didn't know what to make out of that statement. She had called him cute, but at the same time she called him a dork and a loser. Man, women are such a mindfuck. **(AN: Tell me about it Jaune.)**

Ruby wiped the syrup around his mouth off with a napkin and whispered in his ear, "Throw the plates away and walk me to class. If boys see you walking me to class they'll know that I'm taken." Ruby got up from the table and Jaune followed at her heels while blushing like crazy. He threw the trash away and Ruby grabbed his hand which made him blush even more.

"Stay cool blondie", Ruby mumbled. It was only then when Jaune realized that everyone in the cafeteria were staring at the two. They were giving either looks of shock, anger, horror, and jealousy. Jaune was a nervous wreck at this point now, but to his credit, he did a good job of hiding it.

As the two exited the cafeteria and entered the hallway, Ruby smirked, "Isn't pulling the wool over people's eyes fun Jaune?", she teased.

Jaune would've said, "No!", but instead he swallowed his pride and said, "Yes it is Ruby. I wish I could do it all the time."

"Wow, I'm surprised you got through that sentence without stuttering, blondie.", Ruby chuckled. _"Neither can I",_ Jaune thought.

As the two walked down the hallway, people once again stopped to stare at the two. "Fucking Christ, don't these assholes have lives?", Ruby asked.

"P-people in h-high school d-don't have lives", Jaune said.

Ruby smiled, "You trying and failing to be funny is oddly hilarious." Jaune didn't know if that was a win or a victory.

When the two finally got to Ruby's history class, she turned to Jaune and said, "Good job back there Jaune. If we continue this than no boys will bother me ever again." She ruffled his hear and said, "See you later blondie."

Ruby entered the room leaving Jaune standing there like a love sick puppy. "I couldn't at least get a kiss for my troubles?", he asked himself.

* * *

A lot of people were caught by surprise when Jaune and Ruby walked on school grounds holding hands. The boys of the school were furious that a nerd like Jaune Arc ruined their chances at getting a cool girl like Ruby Rose to be their girlfriend, but the girls were just confused as to what Ruby saw in Jaune Arc. Well, most of them were confused, but to Pyrrha Nikkos it made perfect sense.

Pyrrha Nikkos was one of the smartest and prettiest girls in school. She was multi-talanted, fluent in six languages, and though as nails, so of course, like Ruby, she was often asked out on dates a lot, but also like Ruby, the boys got shut down.

Although Pyrrha liked the attention she got from boys, she only had eyes for one boy, and that was Jaune Arc. Pyrrha's attraction to Jaune Arc was somewhat difficult to explain, especially when you consider the fact that she has never actually had a full conversation with the boy. She's always found the way he stutters around other people absolutely adorable and precious. His blonde hair, his squeaky and nervous voice, his blue eyes, and his small stature just made Pyrrha crazy.

Her friends would give her weird looks whenever she rambled about how adorable he was. They just couldn't understand her obsession with the blonde nerd. She knew that obsessing over a boy she didn't really know that well was a bit creepy, but whenever she thought that she just pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and continued daydreaming about Jaune.

He was absolutely perfect and just begged to be loved. Which is why her jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw him holding Ruby's hand.

Pyrrha didn't know Ruby that well, but she has heard that she is quote, "death in the form of a hot girl." Ruby didn't really seem like the kind of person to mess with, but she doubted that all the rumors that she heard about her are true, but even so, why is she dating Jaune?

They seemed like such an odd and unlikely couple. A scary red head and a shy blonde don't really seem like they go together, but somehow it happened and no one knows how.

It was torture watching them hold hands in the hallway as they walked to class, Pyrrha had to use all of her will power to not go up to Jaune and kiss him right in front of Ruby (which would certainly result in a fight between her and Jaune's current girlfriend).

She watched as Ruby sent Jaune away without even giving him a kiss. How could she stand beside one of the cutest boys on earth and not give him a kiss goodbye!?

At that moment, Pyrrha knew that her chances with Jaune hadn't completely been ruined. The couple was just too different to last long and once they break, Jaune will have Pyrrha's shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Ruby was barely paying attention in history class. She was ahead in the subject and the teacher was only going slow so the stupid kids could keep up. Ruby was so busy not paying attention that she didn't see Weiss Schnee glaring at her.

Weiss Schnee hated Ruby for a number of reasons, she was disrespectful, she was rude, she used horrible language, she was arrogant, and really obnoxious. The few encounters she's had with Ruby Rose has been nothing so memorable. She paired with her for a project once and by the end of it Weiss wanted to strangle the girl.

Ruby had called her a "dumb cunt" and a *spoiled daddy's girl" within seconds of meeting each other. Ever since that day she has hated Ruby and did everything she could avoid her, which is rather easy considering that Ruby seemed to be doing the same thing to everyone in school.

She wouldn't even be paying attention to Ruby if it wasn't for the fact that she was now in a relationship with Jaune Arc. Weiss has met Jaune before, it was a very, interesting experience. He tried to ask Weiss out on a date. Though Jaune wasn't a bad person and was actually kinda cute in a nerdy way, she politely declined of his weird stuttering.

It felt weird that a nice boy like Jaune would like someone as unbearable as Ruby. It baffled Weiss' mind. Eventually, Ruby must've sensed that someone was staring at her because she turned around and faced Weiss.

She was taken aback at first, but her mean demeanor returned as she flipped Weiss the bird and turned back around. Weiss wanted to jump out her chair so badly and just bear the living hell out of that rude little bitch, but she had an image to uphold and if she randomly got in a fight with some random student her parents would be cross with her. So she patiently waited for class to end so she could talk to that little brat.

As soon as the bell that signaled all students to head to their next class rang, Ruby grabbed her book bag and rushed out the room. Weiss followed her and grabbed her by her hoodie. Ruby didn't take very kindly to this as she grabbed Weiss by her collar and pushed her against the lockers, "What the hell is your problem?", Ruby asked.

Weiss, though over come with fear, worked up another courage to talk, "I-I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "No. Now fuck off and leave me alone."

Ruby started to walk off but Weiss grabbed her arm and said, "I have cookies." Even if you didn't know about Ruby Rose's aditude, you knew that she loved cookies. It was pretty hard not to know seeing as she threatened people to give her their cookies at lunch.

Ruby's eyes went wide when she heard the word cookies. She turned around and gave Weiss a big fake smile, "Well why didn't you just say so? What did you want to talk about?"

Weiss looked around the loud and crowded hallway and knew that this wasn't going to be the most appropriate place to have such a private conversation. "Let's talk in the storage closet."

Ruby gave her a weird look, but she didn't have time to protest as Weiss pulled Ruby into a nearby storage closet. With the two finally alone Weiss bluntly asked, "Why are you dating Jaune Arc?"

Ruby groaned, "Don't you losers have better things to do than worry about?"

"Just answer the question", Weiss said threw gritted teeth.

"He's cute", Ruby said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "That's it? He's cute? That's the only thing you like about him? You don't like him because he's a sweet guy, or he helped you with something?"

"Why do you even care?", Ruby asked getting annoyed, "Don't you have your own boyfriend to worry about or something?"

Weiss tensed up at the thought of her boyfriend Neptune who she was currently in a rocky relationship with, but she ignored the thoughts and said, "There's no real reason why I care." Ruby knew that she was obviously lying.

"Let me guess, you rejected the little nerd and now your boyfriend is treating you like shit you actually wanna date him now?", Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Don't you dare mention my wonderful Neptune you...mean person!", Weiss yelled in Ruby's face.

Ruby snickered, "Really? "Mean person"? That's the best you could come up with? God you're so boring."

Weiss had finally had enough, "Y'know what? I don't care anymore! I don't know how the hell Jaune deals with you, but I don't care. I hope you two live happily ever after in hell!"

Weiss stormed out the supply closet leaving Ruby there with a wild smile on her face. Not only was her fake relationship with Jaune keeping annoying boys away from her, but it was also driving crazy bitches nuts.

"I really am a genius", she said to herself.

While Ruby was enjoying the benefits of her fake relationship, Jaune was starting to regret even going along with this plan. If he had only took his beating like a man he wouldn't have to deal with this. Jaune was in art class and his classmates couldn't stop staring at him which made him shake with nervousness.

The girls were giggling to each other about something and they were giving Jaune weird and flirty looks. That alone would've been okay, but not only were the girls acting weird around him, the boys were giving him deadly stares. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the boys were pissed off at Jaune for"dating" Ruby.

Chills went down his spine as he saw guys pointing at him and whispering things to each other. Most likely terrible things. Jaune, being the worry wart he is, immediately thought the worst.

 _"They want to kill me",_ Jaune thought, _"They're gonna attack me and throw my dead body into a dumpster!"_

But even with the girls giving him weird looks and the boys looking like they wanted to destroy him, the thing that made him nervous the most was the fact that Yang Xio Long was in this class, and she was also giving him weird looks.

Every couple of seconds she would turn around and give Jaune a glare, but it didn't seem like there was any anger behind the glare, it just looked like she was confused or something. Regardless though, when a pretty girl like Yang keeps looking at you, it causes you to be a bit nervous.

Soon Jaune gave up on focusing on his work and started focusing heavily on the clock. He nearly pissed his pants when he saw that he had thirty more minutes left in class. He had to spend thirty minutes receiving stares from students while trying to do his work, and to be honest, he didn't even remember what his assignment was.

All he could do now was pray that none of these boys snapped and killed him, but the odds of that happening are little to none.

* * *

(2 hours later)

It was now time for lunch and Jaune, somehow, he's still alive. In fact, the worst thing that as happened to him was that a guy punched him in the stomach and, for some reason, ran away as fast as he could. His stomach still hurt like hell, but considering that things could've been a lot worse, Jaune considered this a successful day.

Jaune was walking toward the loud and crowded cafeteria when he heard the sound of someone whistling. He turned to his right and saw Ruby motioning for him to come over to her. Knowing that this was probably going to end badly, Jaune pretended to ignore her. That was a bad idea.

Ruby noticed that he was ignoring her and went up to him. Despite knowing that he was gonna pay for doing something this stupid, he still pretended to not see her and hoped to she would walk away. His hopes were dashed as he felt something or someone (most likely someone) grab his underwear causing him to come to a complete stop.

He gulped and slowly turned his head to see Ruby with one hand full of his underwear and her other hand on her hip. She released Jaune's underwear, grabbed his hand, and started leading him to a table in the back of the cafeteria. She wasn't saying anything, but Jaune could see the evil and adorable smirk on her face.

Once they got to the table Ruby sat Jaune into a seat and sat next to him. "Why were you ignoring me? That's not a nice thing to do to your fake girlfriend", Ruby asked with a smirk. The smirk she had on her face now wasn't evil, it was innocent and playful.

"I-Im scared that if I spend anymore time with you guys are gonna start getting even angrier with me than they are now. I've been getting threatening looks all day and a guy punched me in the damn stomach. I'm starting to regret coming up with this idea.", Jaune said at wits end.

Ruby chuckled, "I'm surprised you got through that without stuttering."

"This is serious Ruby!", Jaune whispered so he wouldn't draw more attention to them then there already was.

"Calm down blondie", Ruby said, "They aren't gonna do anything. Y'know why?" Jaune shrugged. "Because they know if they hurt or threaten the boyfriend of Ruby Rose, they'll get their ass kicked."

Jaune thought about it for a moment and soon it made sense. No one would wanna mess with someone associated with Ruby Rose it would spell their doom. "G-god d-d-damn it", Jaune said face palming, "I've b-been freaking out over n-nothing."

"Yep", Ruby said getting up from her seat and grabbing Jaune's hand, "Come on blondie, let's go get lunch."

At this point, Jaune shouldn't be surprised by how blunt Ruby was when it came to holding his hand, but he still taken aback by it. The first girl to ever show him affection was the scary and beautiful Ruby Rose. Not a bad track record right there.

Ruby dragged Jaune to the back of the long lunch line filled with hungry kids waiting to get their lunch. Ruby made sure to look for any indication of a lack of cookies. There was none, which meant that there were enough cookies for all the kids in school. That is, if Ruby doesn't eat them all.

 _"God dammit",_ Jaune thought, _"We're gonna be here forever."_

"Hey losers! Move out the way!", Ruby yelled nearly making Jaune jump out of his sneakers. Every in line immediately moved out the way and made way for Ruby and her new 'boyfriend.' As the two made their way to the front of the line, Jaune looked at the faces of the students they were cutting. They looked at the couple with a look of anger and distain.

Jaune had never received looks like that. People have given him weird looks before of course, but not looks of hatred. It gave Jaune a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Ruby", Jaune whispered in the girl's ear, "Isn't this kinda rude?"

As Ruby grabbed a plate full of chicken wings and three cookies, she looked at Jaune and said, "Who cares? We get to get our food first. Now get your lunch before I send you to the back of the line." Jaune, for what felt like the hundredth time today, swallowed his pride and got his lunch. Ruby noticed that he hadn't got any cookies so she grabbed some from a girl's tray and put it on his.

"C'mon blondie, let's go eat lunch", Ruby said heading toward the cafeteria with Jaune following at her heels. When Ruby entered the cafeteria, her eyes went wide as she saw her older sister Yang sitting at the table Ruby would normally sit at. Behind her sat Weiss Schnee and a blacked haired girl that Ruby recognized as Blake Belladonna.

 **Author's Note: Things are gonna get really tough for Jaune real quick.**


	5. Unintended Bonding

**Chaper Five: Unintional Bonding**

"R-Rub-by, w-why are w-w-we heading t-toward t-the t-t-table w-with those g-girls?", Jaune asked losing his cool. "Just shut up blondie and follow me. I'll take care of this.", Ruby said quickly getting angry. The two walked up to the table and as soon as they got there, Ruby looked eyes with her older sister. The two just stared at each other while Jaune stood there awkwardly.

Ruby turned to Jaune and sternly said, "Sit down." Jaune did as he was told as he sat down in his seat and stared at his food as if he was waiting for permission to eat. Ruby noticed this and said, "Dude, you can go ahead and eat." Jaune started to eat and Ruby turned her attention back to her sister. "Will you and your two lackys kindly fuck off please? I'm trying to have lunch with my boyfriend."

"Cut the crap", Yang said straight away, "We both know you're not dating him"

"Well, I'm having lunch with him, I kiss him, I give him compliments, and I can see the way he stares at my ass, so I think we are pretty much a couple", Ruby said sounding like a smart ass as Jaune blushed darkly.

Yang didn't even flinch, "Okay, let's just pretend that you two are actually dating. What exactly do you see in him", she asked pointing to Jaune.

"He's cute", Ruby said still keeping her strong stance.

"That's bullshit Ruby and you know it.", Yang said. She realized that Jaune was now giving her a hurt look and said, "No offense."

"Not every relationship has to be like your boring relationship Yang.", Ruby said, "Not all relationships are about how nice, or how sweet, or how caring a guy is. Why can't it just be because I like the way he looks."

"Because that's not a real relationship you dunce!", Weiss interjected, "A real relationship has passion, chemistry, and the absolute joy you have being around the other person. You can't just date someone because they look easy on the eyes."

"Says you. Me and Jaune are very happy with our perfect relationship", Ruby said smugly. Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere with her little sister, she turned to the adorkable nerd she was "dating".

"Jaune, why are you dating Ruby? Is she threatening you?", she asked.

This is the second time in Jaune's life that a beautiful girl has willingly talked to him, so he did what he would normally do in these situations, stand there like an idiot and pretend like she wasn't there. Unfortunately for him, Yang didn't go away.

"I'm waiting for an answer Jaune", Yang said.

"He doesn't need to talk if he doesn't want to", Ruby said coming to the defense of her fake boyfriend. In an attempt to convince them even further, Ruby hugged Jaune and kissed him on the cheek. Jaune blushed darkly and he might've passed out if it wasn't for Ruby holding him up with her arm.

It may have very well been the kiss heard around the world as everyone in the cafeteria turned to face the couple. No one could believe that Ruby Rose had actually kissed a boy. Women were wandering what this Jaune Arc boy had that attracted Ruby so much, and boys were adding things to their list of horrible things they would like to do to Jaune.

Weiss was actually getting visually frustrated now. "Enough of this! Jaune, why are you dating this tart!?", she asked pointing at Ruby.

In the blink of an eye, Ruby immediately became ready to kill. "I don't even know what that means but I'll kill you for it!" For a reason only known to God, Jesus, and Jaune Arc himself, he actually whispered the meaning of the word in Ruby's ear. She was silent for a moment and then she slowly said, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't decapitate you daddy's girl."

Weiss, although she was scared out of her mind, didn't move an inch, "This is a nice boy, he doesn't deserve to have to deal with your bullcrap! You're leading him on!"

"I am not leading him on! I love Jaune!", Ruby said getting really annoyed with the white haired heiresses. Although Jaune knew that Ruby was just saying that to keep up the façade, but he still blushed darkly.

"Besides if he's so nice then why are you just now noticing him?", Ruby asked, "I've never seen you even look at him!"

"That's not the point!", Weiss yelled as her frustration increased.

Just when it looked like the two girls were about to exchange blows, a soft, frail voice said, "Is that the man with two s-souls?" The three girls turned to Jaune who was busy looking at the book in Blake Belladonna's hands. The black haired girl had been reading her book the entire time the other girls were talking and she hadn't even looked up when voices raised, but when Jaune brought up the book she was reading, she looked up with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Y-Yes", she said, "You've read it?"

"Y-Yeah, it's r-really f-fascinating. I-i wouldn't w-want t-t-to ruin the ending f-fine you", Jaune said doing his best to avoid looking at the pretty girl.

"I like this guy", Blake said turning to Weiss who nodded. "And that's why we're trying to protect him from this witch.", Weiss said as she and Ruby met eyes again.

"You never answered my question Jaune", Yang said sternly, "Why are you dating Ruby? And it better get a good answer."

What could he say? He was never good under pressure. He waited for Ruby to make some ridiculous excuse for him, but she didn't. She just stayed quiet. "Well Jaune? I'm waiting", Yang taunted.

With nothing else to do, Jaune said the first thing that popped into his head, "I-I th-think she's amazing."

That answer shocked everyone at the table. Not even Ruby herself could hide her shock.

"Really? You think my little sister is amazing?", Yang asked.

Jaune blushed even harder, "Y-Yeah, I-I've always a-admired the w-way she can make anyone do what she wants them to d-do. She's also r-really b-beautiful."

"Jaune, you fool", Weiss said, "Can't you see that under all of that..."beauty" is an awful girl with no heart?"

Jaune looked at Ruby who gave him a stern glare. He turned back to Weiss and said, "Ruby is a great girl. She's not an awful person at all."

The three girls looked bewildered at Jaune while Ruby smirked smugly, "What a nice boyfriend you are Jaune." She hugged Jaune from behind again flipped the girls the bird.

Yang walked up to Ruby and whispered in her ear, "If you end up breaking this boy's heart, I, will, end, you." Yang gave Jaune one more sympathetic look before storming out of the cafeteria. Weiss glared at Ruby with the most evil stare Jaune had ever seen as she walked away, and Blake waved goodbye to Jaune before following Weiss.

Ruby noticed that everyone was staring at her and Jaune and said, "What the fuck are all of you looking at!?" causing everyone to avert their gaze from the two.

As soon as all eyes were of them, Ruby turned to Jaune with a huge smile on her face. It wasn't a smile of evil, it was a smile of joy. "You beautiful bastard that was brilliant!", she said, "They're not showing it, but we have them totally fooled!"

Jaune didn't really know what to say, he was just surprised that he was able to talk to a bunch of pretty girls without passing out. "If you do a performance like that at my house tonight, then my parents will stop nagging me to be social, and the annoying boys will leave me alone."

"H-How l-long are w-w-we going to k-keep this up?", Jaune asked nervously.

"I dunno", Ruby said putting her feet on Jaune's lap, "Maybe days, weeks, months, maybe even years. All I know is that I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it. Now why don't you rub my feet while I ear lunch. That's something boyfriends have to do."

Ruby saw the disgusted look on Jaune's face and laughed, "Calm down, I'm just kidding. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I made you rub those awful things." She gave him a wink and started to eat her food. Jaune started to think about the thought of being around Ruby Rose for a long period of time, it sounded amazing in theory, but it also sounded dangerous for his health.

* * *

It's been hours sense the whole lunch fiasco and Jaune was just getting out of seventh period class. He was emotionally and physically drained from today and he just wanted to go home and eat some Oreo cookies, but he has to meet Ruby's family today. He was being forced to be in a social situation. Oh joy.

He walked out of the school along with the hundreds of students that surrounded him. He did his best to be unnoticed because he didn't wanna be questioned about his relationship with Ruby. He saw his fake leaning on a pillar while listening to music on her phone. Her face seemed uncharacteristically somber, and she had a frown on her milky white face. It was odd. Did something happen between her and her sister?

As Jaune approached Ruby, she noticed him in the corner of her eye and turned to face him. A pretty smile appeared on her face. Jaune was taken aback by how quickly the girl's mood changed upon seeing him.

"Hello blondie", Ruby said taking out her ear phones and putting it in her pocket, "How was your day?"

"G-Good.", Jaune said completely caught off by her relatively nice aditude.

As the two began to walk, Ruby grabbed on to Jaune's hand. He assumed it was because Ruby was trying to convince other people that may have been watching that their relationship was real. "So, are you ready for tonight?", Ruby asked.

"Y-Yes", Jaune said blushing at the feeling of her skin on his, "W-What exactly i-is t-the plan?"

"Well, I'm hoping that you don't have to talk too much, but just in case you do, we should learn a few things about each other first.", Ruby said not facing Jaune and kept looking straight.

Jaune's eyes widened, "R-Really? I-I get to learn stuff about y-you!?"

Ruby finally turned to Jaune with an amused look on her face. Jaune realized that he sounded a bit too excited right there and blushed with embarrassment. "Yes Jaune, you get to learn some things about me. I know that excites you because I'm so interesting, but try to contain yourself", she said with a smirk.

Jaune offered a meek smile and said, "Y-Yeah, s-sorry about t-that."

"Anyway", Ruby said turning her attention back to the front of her, "Yang has had five boyfriends in her life, and every time she's invited one to our house my father has asked them the same questions every time. All you need to do is remember these little things, ok?"

"S-Sounds, e-easy enough.", Jaune said.

"First, he's going to ask you why you're attracted to me, just say what you did at lunch, Ruby said slightly blushing at the memory. Jaune also blushed at his affectionate words. Neither of them saw the other blush.

"Next he's gonna ask you your favorite thing about me, j-"

"You're hair.", Jaune blurted out, unintentionally cutting Ruby off. Jaune immediately realized what he said, blushed with embarrassment and avoided looking at Ruby at all. Ruby put a hand on her head and felt her hair. This was his favorite thing about her?

"…s-sure…just say that", Ruby said awkwardly. She shook her head and focus back on the task at hand, "Next he's gonna ask you what my middle name is, it's Jessica. Don't you dare make fun of me, and if you ever call me that, I will kill you."

Jaune didn't hear the last part, he was too busy thinking about the name _Ruby Jessica Rose_ over and over again in his head. It sounded so majestic.

"Then he's gonna ask you when my birthday is, it's March 1st. And yes, I'm expecting you to get me something for me, even if our fake relationship doesn't last", Ruby said.

 _March 1st,_ Jaune thought, _That's pretty close. I wonder what I could give her._

"Next he's ggonna ask you if you have a job. Do you?", Ruby asked. Jaune shook his head. "Well just lie and say that you're a babysitter. It shows that you're good with kids and you're caring. Then he's gonna ask you what your plans after high school are, what are they?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet", Jaune said as he groaned in annoyance, not because he didn't know what to do after high school, but he was reminded that his sister Jean was gonna lecture him about his life after high school.

"Well just say that you want to go to college and become a teacher", Ruby said, "He'll eat that up. Finally, if he ask you what my favorite thing I'm the world is. This is the most important thing so don't forget it, it's my book collection."

"Y-Your b-book c-collection?", Jaune asked.

"Yep", Ruby said, "Reading is one the few things that can calm me down when I'm pissed off. And if it wasn't for my book collection at home I would have almost nothing else to do and I would be stuck with Yang." As she was saying this, Jaune saw a gentle smile appear slowly grow on her beautiful smile. I wanted that smile to stay, so I thought I'd continue talking about books.

"What b-books do you h-have in your c-collection?", he asked hoping her smile wouldn't vanish.

"I have atleast two hundred books or something around that number. My favorite book that I have is "Catcher and the Rye." I just love the Holden Caufield character. My second favorite would have to be…", she suddenly stopped speaking and the hypnotising smile disappeared from her face. She stopped walking and looked around her. Jaune, although he didn't know what was happening, looked around as well.

Ruby stopped looking around and grabbed Jaune's hand, leading him in a different direction from where they were walking. "God dammit blondie, we passed our turn because we were talking", Ruby said.

As the two walked down their street, Jaune noticed teens his age looking out of their windows and staring at them. The thought of Ruby Rose dating some random nobody was still unbelievable to them. They were more envious than a man watching his best friend walking down the isle with the woman he loves. That's how much these boys wanted Ruby Rose. Could you blame them? The girl was beautiful.

"Do you need to inform your parents that you'll be getting home late?", Ruby asked.

Jaune shook his head, his blue beanie nearly falling off his head, "N-No, my parents w-won't m-mind."

"Good", Ruby said with a smirk,, "Knowing my parents they'll probably keep you at our house for hours just to make sure you're the perfect guy for me."

"D-Do you t-think they'll l-like me?", Jaune asked. The thought of him meeting new people still sent chills down his spine.

Ruby shrugged, "Hopefully. If this doesn't work then I'm gonna have to escort some retarded kid around school and you'll end up having to be buried in my backyard, or taxidermied and hanging in my bedroom window."

Jaune's eye got wide and his speak became slured, "W-What!?"

Ruby turned to him and smiled, "Oh, did I mention that if you fuck this up I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you. So try not to fuck this up pretty boy", she said tickling his chin in a flirty type of way. And with statement alone, Jaune Arc went from nervous but stable, to terrified beyond all comprehension. If he messes this up, he's either going to be burried six feet under, or hanging in Ruby Rose's window (probably by his neck). This is just the best kind of situation isn't it?

Soon the game couple made it to Ruby"s house. It was a two story house with the walls and ceiling painted red. It gave off a comfortable feeling, but nothing could calm Jaune down now. Ruby looked at her blonde companion with a somewhat nervous look, "Dude, calm down, we gotta go in soon."

Jaune realized that he was shaking like a chewawa, so he took a deep breath and calmed down, "Ok...Ok...I'm good. I'm ready."

Ruby took one more look at Jaune before finally ringing the doorbell to her house. They heard a bunch of footsteps approach the door.

 **Author's Note: This Chapter was mainly a setup for the next chapter. So, do you think Jaune will succeed, or do you think he'll fuck it up?**


	6. Ruby Fucks Up

**Chapter Six: Ruby Fucks Up**

As he heard footsteps approach the door, Jaune did his best to relax and remain calm. The two kids heard the locks on the door get unlocked, Ruby grabbed Jaune's hand and squeezed it tightly, making him jump a bit.

"Stay cool God dammit", Ruby said forcefully.

To her surprise, he squeezed her hand back and relaxed. Before she could compliment him on keeping his cool, the door opened and Ruby's family were standing at the entrance way.

Ruby's mother squealed, "Oh my god Taiyang! They're holding hands! They are so cute!"

Ruby struggled not to roll her eyes, "Yep, we're holding hands.", she said raising her hand along with Jaune's. Her mother squealed again making Ruby cringe.

Takyang moved out of the way, "Come on in lovebirds." Ruby growled at the pet name and entered the house while still holding onto Jaune's hand. When they entered the house they smelled spaghetti on the stove along with cookies and breadsticks in the oven. Ruby's favorite dinner and desert.

 _"Things are already off to a good start",_ Ruby thought as a smirk appeared on her face.

Jaune put on his best gentleman act and turned to Ruby's father and put his hand out and said, "It's nice to finally meet you sir."

Taiyang was pleasantly surprised by how gentlemanly this boy was, he shook the boy's hand and said, "Well it's nice to meet you younge man, I never thought I'd see the day that someone would steal my little girl's heart."

Jaune released the handshake and put his arm around Ruby, "Well it's an honor to be in a relationship with your beautiful daughter, I'm surprised no one has fallen for her yet."

"Aw, that's so sweet!", Ruby's mother said.

Yang, although she knew that Jaune was probably going to get his heart broken, still smiled at the boy's kind words. It hurt her that her pain of a little sister was just using him.

"Jaune, why don't you sit down on the couch with me while the girls go take care of the food", Taiyang suggested while motioning to the couch. Jaune raised an eyebrow and nervously said, "Uh, o-ok."

Once she heard Jaune stutter, Ruby immediately became tense. She decided to act quickly, "Excuse Jaune if he stutters a bit", she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "It comes at the most random of times. Not even doctors can explain it."

Taiyang nodded in understanding, "I see. Well as long as it's not too bad. I wouldn't want my little girl dating someone who stutters all the time."

"Of course Dad", Ruby said as she somewhat tightened the grip on Jaune's shoulder, "I would never date someone like that."

Jaune and Ruby looked at each other, and while the girl's face didn't show any signs of anger, it didn't take a genius to realize that Ruby was thinking of many ways to kill the socially awkward blonde. Jaune was able to keep the fear from showing in his eyes, but on the inside, he was scared out of his mind.

"Alright Ruby", Ruby's step-mother said, "Stop staring at your soulmate and leave the men alone to talk. Ruby gave one more look at her "boyfriend" and followed her mother and sister into the kitchen. When they were gone, Jaune and Taiyang sat down on the couch.

"Son, I'll tell ya something, knowing my daughter, I thought she would bring home some wannabe bad boy with no future, but you seem like a pretty great kid.", Taiyang said.

"Thank you sir", Jaune said doing a great job at keeping his cool.

"But with that being said, I have a few questions to ask you, are you okay with that?"

Jaune nodded, "Of course." He was mentally ready, he had remembered everything Ruby told him, or at least, he hoped he did.

"First, I need to ask, why exactly are you attracted to my daughter?", Taiyang asked. The million dollar question.

"I like your daughter because not only is she absolutely gorgeous, but she is also tough as nails and can get anyone to do what she wants. She is also very interesting person to get know and I find myself anticipating the next time we meet."

Taiyang's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Out of all of Yang's boyfriend, none of them have answered that question like that, she was expecting Ruby's boyfriend to be the same way, but instead he spoke about her in such a passionate in loving tone that made it sound like he was truly in love with her.

Despite his surprise, Taiyang quickly returned to his tough stance, "Alright, what's your favorite thing about my daughter?"

"Her hair. It makes her look like an angel.", Jaune said without stuttering an confidence in his voice.

Taiyang nearly dropped his jaw again, but he was able to hide his shock. "What Ruby's middle name?"

"Jessica of course", Jaune said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Taiyang started to crank down on him now, "When's her birthday?"

"March 1st. I'm thinking if getting her a new book for her book collection, seeing as that's her favorite thing in the world.", Jaune said.

Ruby was able to hear this from the kitchen and she nodded, _"Well done Jaune, well done."_

Taiyang was now out of questions, he got up from the couch and extended an arm to Jaune, "Well, it looks like my daughter has found herself a nice younge man who listens to her and treats her with like a beautiful girl like her deserves to be treated. Well done son."

Jaune excepted the man's hand and was shocked when he started to squeeze it with all his might, "But make no mistake Jaune, if you hurt my daughter, I will send Yang to kill you."

"I wouldn't even think of it sir", Jaune said ignoring the intense pain he was feeling in his hand.

Taiyang smiled and released the younge boy's hand and smiled, "I look forward to seeing you around kid."

Ruby entered the room and took Jaune by the (uninjured) hand, "Can Jaune and I go in my room?", she asked. Taiyang nodded and Ruby dragged Jaune up to her room and closed the door. As soon as he was inside the room he grabbed his hand and moaned in pain, "God dammit, that fucking hurts!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Oh please, my father isn't even half as strong as me, suck it up."

Once Jaune got over the pain in his hand, he started to look around Ruby's room. The walls were painted a dark shade of red, it seemed like it was a few shades away being completely black. There were lots of emo and grunge band posters in her room such as My Chemical Romance, AFI, and Nirvana. Her huge bookshelf that almost took up the entire wall, her nightstand, and her dresser was painted in a slightly brighter red, almost pink. She had queen size bed that had black sheets, black pillows, and even a black bed frame.

"So, you're an MCR fan huh?", Jaune asked Ruby.

"Yeah", Ruby said putting her hands on her hips, "You got a problem with that?"

Jaund shook his head, "Nope."

"I gotta admit blondie, you did a pretty good job down there, I'm sure my father was shocked when you answered all those questions correctly ", Ruby said sounding impressed with Jaune's work. Receiving compliments from Ruby, as odd as it felt, still made Jaune feel good about himself.

"Thanks", he said blushing a bit, "So, why did you drag me to your r-room?"

Ruby, for some reason, seemed to be taken aback by that question. She stood there for a minute as if thinking about an answer. Although Jaune thought her behavior was a bit odd, but since he preferred to see tomorrow, he didn't call her out on in. Finally, Ruby answered, "Because I wanted you in my room."

"…huh?", Jaune asked completely confused.

"What is there to understand you idiot?", Ruby said looking at him as if he was fool, "I invited you up here because I wanted you in my room. Is there a problem with that mother fucker!?"

Jaune was beginning to become even more scared now, but he once again did a great job at not showing it and said, "No, there's no problem with that. I like being in your room."

"Good", Ruby said smirking, "Now sit on my bed, I got something to show you." Jaune did what he was told and sat on Ruby's bed as she went looking through her closet for something. The bed was really uncomfortable and it was very hard to adjust to the feeling of it. Sitting across from Jaune was Ruby's dresser. He saw that one of Ruby's panties were hanging from one of the handles. He blushed and kept his head down.

He heard Ruby mumbling to herself as she went through her messy and unorganized closet. Eventually Ruby pulled out a big black book with a plastic rose taped to the spine and pictures of Muhammad Ali and Sugar Ray Leanord on the cover. She came over to Jaune and sat next to him on the uncomfortable bed.

"Look at this", Ruby said putting the book on Jaune's lap.

"What is it?", Jaune asked, "Besides a book I mean."

"Just open it", Ruby said.

Jaune opened to the first page and was immediately met with pictures of Yang and Ruby as little kids. Most of them consisted of a happy six year old Yang hugging a reluctant four year old Ruby. Whether it was at the beach, the park, family reunions, or even Ruby's birthday party, she just seemed liked she'd rather be anywhere than where she was at that moment.

"You two look so cute", Jaune said ignoring the glare Ruby was giving the photos, "It reminds me of my sisters and I when we were little."

This got Ruby's attention, "You have sisters?", she asked.

"Yeah, four older sisters to be exact", Jaune said sheepishly.

Ruby chuckled, "Damn. Four sisters? And here I was thinking that I had it bad. What's it like dealing with seven annoying girls?"

Jaune groaned, "You have no idea. You think Yang is bad? Try waking up every morning being squished because five or six girls are in your bed. Do you know what it's like to have friends when you have four sisters?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Neither do I because if my stuttering wasn't already enough of a pain, my sisters thought it would be a good idea to threaten anyone that even considered being my friend! That is if they could get passed by fucking stuttering!", Jaune yelled making Ruby laugh histaricly.

"Why did they do that?", Ruby asked through her laughter.

"They say they do it to protect me, but in reality, they're just really clingy.", Jaune said calming down and lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling, "And that's only a few things they used to do that annoys me. I haven't even told you about the worst stuff yet."

"What's the one thing you hate most about your sisters?", Ruby asked while lying down on the bed next him.

"The fact that because of them I have so much to live up to", Jaune admitted, "A-All of my sisters are rich and successful. They all have something they are good at while I'm just…Jaune. I'm just Jaune Arc. The ugly nerdy kid with the fucking stutter. I feel like no matter what I end up doing with my life, I'm gonna be an underachiever."

Jaune thought he told her a little too much when she didn't respond right away, but as soon as he was gonna say something, Ruby said, "You're not ugly Jaune. Weak and spineless? Absolutely, but not ugly, not at all."

Eagles were suddenly born in Jaune's stomach when Ruby said that. The beautiful yet scary Ruby Rose just called him cute. No girl, besides his sisters of course, has ever called him cute, and the first girl to do so was the beautiful Ruby Rose. Has Hell frozen over yet?

"Anyway", Ruby said knocking Jaune out of his thoughts, "The thing I hate most about Yang is that she is always trying to hook me up with a male friend of hers or trying to make me hang out with her friends. She just doesn't understand that I don't want to be bothered with people." She finished her statement with a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Do you honestly love her sister?", Jaune asked. He thought it was a weird question to ask, but Ruby, she got that question a lot.

"Yes, I do.", she answered.

It was silent for a moment. The uncomfortable bed seemed to become comfy all of a sudden. Jaune decided to end the silence and asked, "Why did you show this?"

He held the book in his hand and Ruby took it from him. She sat up and started flipping through the pages in the book. "Sit up", she said. Jaune did as instructed and Ruby sat the book in his lap. "Tell me what you think of those.", Ruby said before getting up from the bed. Unbeknownst to Jaune, she picked up a plastic bat and got ready to hit him in the head if he said something bad.

Jaune was looking at the page and he saw five hand drawn pictures. Assuming that they were drawn by Ruby, it seemed like something she would make. The pictures, thanks to the wrinkled paper they were drawn on and the sloppy way of which they were drawn, made them seem like they were made along time ago, maybe when Ruby was a child.

There were six pictures and the consisted of a flower freezing in the cold, an evil dummy possessing other dolls to do his bidding, Ruby and Yang in a boxing match against each other (Ruby was winning), a pregnant women being stabbed with a pitchfork, a KKK member being lynched, and Ruby getting married to Gerard Way (lead singer of My Chemical Romance).

"Well", Jaune said not sure how he should respond to these pictures, "This is rather interesting."

Ruby began to lift the bat a bit higher, but stop momentarily when Jaune continued, "Not bad mind you, just…interesting."

"Wait, you like them?", Ruby asked in disbelief.

"Yeah", Jaune said eyeing the pictures closely, "I mean, it's a bit unsettling that you would draw a women getting stabbed with a pitchfork, but it's not badly drawn or anything. What's the story behind that anyway?"

Ruby got on the bed and lied down on her stomach, "I drew that in elementary school, I think it was either third or fourth grade, the teacher asked us to draw the worst thing we could think of. When I showed her my drawing, she had my parents send me to therapy. I still don't see what the problem was, I passed the assignment with flying colors."

Jaune chuckled a bit, "True. I can see that even back then you were better than everyone else. It's not like I respected anything else."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Jaune, I really am better than everyone else."

"So, why did you want to show me these pictures?", Jaune asked.

"Because I wanted to see what you thought of them", Ruby said simply as if the answer was obvious, "Why else would I show them to you?"

Jaune shrugged and stayed quiet. Eventually Ruby's mother called the two down for dinner. "Hold my hand as we go down there." Without hesitation, Jaune grabbed Ruby's hand firmly making her blush a little bit. She wasn't expecting him to do it so bravely and without caution. The two started to walk downstairs and they were met by Yang at the bottom of the stair case.

"Hi Jaune", Yang said giving him a smile.

"H-Hi Yang", Jaune said as his nervousness returned.

The blonde bombshell turned to her sister, "Hello bitch."

"Hello dumb blonde", Ruby said crossing her arms.

Before the two could begin a huge argument, Jaune tugged on Ruby's hand, "Come on darling, we should go make sure we're able to sit next to each other at dinner."

Ruby stared at Jaune wide eyed with a faint blush on her face for a few seconds before nodding and letting Jaune lead her to the table. Yang noticed that Ruby was still looking at Jaune in a weird way. Also, the way Jaune called Ruby "darling" was adorable, but she couldn't believe that he did it in such a comfortable and confident way. Had spending time with her sister cured him of his social anxiety?

"What in the world is happening here?", Yang asked herself out loud.

She follow the two into the dinning room where the girls' parents were already at the table kissing each other as if they were the only ones in the house. Jaune turned away out of respect, but Ruby wasn't as polite. "Will you stop it? My boyfriend is here!", she said annoyed.

"I gotta agree with Ruby here, please stop it", Yang said cringing a bit.

The two separated and wiped their mouths. "Sorry about that kids. Come sit down and eat."

The teens sat down and everyone began to eat. Ruby and Jaune's charade continued to work perfectly. Taiyang continued to ask Jaune questions, even the ones Ruby didn't prep him for, and the boy answered them as if he had the answers permanently ingrained in his head. Ruby was impressed with her little awkward friend, despite the fact that she knew that inside he was terrified, he still seemed to be a master at hiding it and he was able to keep his cool through the entire conversation. Ruby's parents thought that their daughter had found the perfect boy.

The only person that wasn't happy with the "relationship" was of course, Yang. Yang kept giving her sister a glare whenever she would compliment her "boyfriend." She just knew that sooner or later, that poor boy was going to get his heart broken by Ruby. This had clearly gone too far, she needed to talk to Jaune before he left.

Once Jaune was done eating he sat up and said, "Well, I've had a fun time, but I need to start heading home or else my parents will get worried."

Taiyang sat up and shook Jaune's hand, "It's been incredibly nice meeting with you young man, I'm glad that Ruby has found herself a nice boy." Ruby's mother waved goodbye to Jaune.

"Wait outside Jaune", Ruby said, "I'll walk home with you. Let me just used the restroom first."

"Of course darling", Jaune said as he left the house to go wait outside. When he left, Yang saw a small smile appear on Ruby's face. "Fucking bitch", Yang mumbled under her breath. Once Ruby was upstairs, Yang went outside with Jaune. Her parents didn't notice her leave because they were too busy kissing each other. She saw him waiting patiently for his fake girlfriend.

He turned around and saw that Yang was staring at him, "H-Hi Yang. What's up?"

Yang approuched Jaune and softly, but forcefully slapped him on the face, "Will you wake up already?" Jaune's face showed a look of confusion so she continued, "When are you gonna finally realize that that bitch is just using you. She's only in a relationship with you because she doesn't wanna be forced to socialize! Do you honestly think that that heartless girl would ever like you? She's a mean cold hearted bitch that only cares about herself!"

Jaune rubbed the sore spot on his cheek and sighed, "Look, I know that you think Ruby is just using me, but I swear to you that Ruby genuinely likes m-"

"How do you know?!", Yang said shaking him, "How do you know she's not gonna break up with you soon!?"

"What the hell is going on out here?" The two turned around and saw Ruby glaring at the two with her arms crossed. "Yang, why are you yelling at my boyfriend?", Ruby asked balling up her hands to make fist.

"Ruby, for the love of all that is holy, leave this boy alone!? We both know you're just gonna leave him and break his heart!", Yang said as she prepared to fight her sister. Jaune, having seven sisters, knew how badly a fight between two female siblings could end up, especially if it was outside, so he grabbed Ruby by the hand and started to run with her to his house that was only three blocks away.

"You really suck at running blondie", Ruby said laughing at the fact that Jaune was already out of breath.

"B-Be quiet! I-I-I'm full of stress and spaghetti!", Jaune said catching his breath. This only made Ruby laugh harder, "I'm so glad my parents didn't ask to see you run."

"S-So, how did I d-do?", Jaune asked as the two continued to walk to Jaune's house.

"I gotta say blondie, you did an amazing job today", Ruby said with a smile of appreciation, "My parents are finally going to get off my back about being more social, the boys at school will stop stalking me, and now I have someone to bring cookies to me whenever I please. This whole plan worked like a charm."

Jaune blushed from the praise, "I was happy to help, even if you did threaten me to do it."

KThe two finally approuched Jaune's house and the boy took out his keys. He turned to Ruby and said, "I'll see you tomorrow R-Ruby."

"I'll see ya tomorrow blondie.", Ruby said giving the boy a little wave. As Ruby started to walk away she heard Jaune call after her, "Ruby! Wait a sec!"

She turned around to face him, "Yeah?"

Jaune's face was blushed and he seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say. The confidence he had at Ruby's house was now gone and the lovable nervous boy was back. Unbeknownst to the two, Yang had been following the fake couple slowly and she had just shown up. She remained quiet and hid behind a tree to hear what Jaune was going to say.

"I was just wondering...", Jaune trailed off.

"Yes?", Ruby earged him to continue.

"I-I... I was wondering if you would ever...go out with me for real", Jaune asked quietly.

"...huh?", Ruby asked confused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me for real. I...I really do think your amazing Ruby. Your absolutely gorgeous and I just wanna get to know you.", he paused for a few seconds and then continued, "I know you think I'm just a lovable little loser, but I swear I would do anything to be the perfect guy for you. Please Ruby, give me a chance."

As soon as he was finished, he immediately regretted everything he said. Ruby was giving him a blank stare and her face was red with blush. Yang, who was still hiding behind the tree, was absolutely speechless. This poor fool was really in love with Ruby. He was a fool. A kindhearted and adorable fool. "For the love of God Ruby", Yang mumbled so only herself could hear, "Please don't do what I know you're about to do."

Finally, after what felt like a year of silence, Ruby said, "You're kidding me right?"

Jaune became even more deflated than he already was. Yang became extremely angry and ready to kill.

"Jaune, you're cute, you're a nice guy and for what it's worth, I think your stuttering is kinda funny, but why on earth would I go out with you?", Ruby asked as if Jaune was a fool for even thinking that there was a possibility of a possible relationship between the two.

"...b-but, why? What's wrong with me?", Jaune asked sounding like he was about to cry.

"Nothing is wrong with you blondie. It's just that I don't want a relationship. And if I did, I wouldn't want one with you.", Ruby said trying to let him down as easily as she could, but she was failing miserably.

"O-Oh. Okay. Bye.", Jaune said sounding like he was about to break down. He wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. He rushed to the door and quickly tried to unlock the front door.

"Jaune", Ruby said.

Jaune turned to Ruby with a clearly fake smile on his face. "You'll still be my fake boyfriend right?", she asked as if she didn't care about his feelings at all.

"Yeah of course", Jaune said barely able to keep it together.

"Great. See ya tomorrow.", Ruby said as she started to walk away. Jaune quickly went into his house and slammed the door behind him. Yang final came from behind the tree and punched Ruby in the back of the head with all her might. When Ruby hit the ground, everything went black, and before she passed out, all she heard was Yang verbally assaulting her with the most hurtful insults known to man.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next one will be even better (hopefully).**


	7. Actual Friends

**Chapter Seven: Actual Friends?**

When Ruby Rose woke up, she felt a sharp pain in her the back of her head. She moaned and rubbed the spot where it hurt the most. "What the hell did I do last night?", Ruby asked herself.

"Oh, I'll tell you what you did."

Ruby looked behind her and saw Yang standing at the end of her bed giving her an angry glare. Ruby, as tough as she was, was a little creeped out by this. How long has she been there exactly?

"You broke Jaune's heart", Yang said, "Actually, let me rephrase that. You ripped his heart out, threw it to the ground, stomped on it, and spit on it for good measure. You hurt him and now he's probably at home crying and wishing he never even met you."

Ruby felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she listened to Yang say all this. "You saw all of that?", Ruby asked.

"Of course I did you idiot", Yang said, "Who do you think knocked you out?" Ruby couldn't remember the last time her older sister was so angry with her. It was quite unsettling.

"I knew you two weren't actually dating and I fucking knew you were gonna hurt him. Why couldn't you just fucking leave him the hell alone!", Yang yelled.

"It would've been fine if he hadn't asked me out!", Ruby yelled back, "We met after he asked me out for Christ sake! I made it perfectly clear from the beginning that I didn't want an actual boyfriend, but he still decided to ask. Besides, the way I rejected Jaune wasn't nearly as harsh as you say it was."

"Really?", Yang said obviously not believing a word she said, "How was it not extremely mean and worthy of a good punch?"

"Any other guy would've received a punch to the face and a kick to the nuts. Maybe even worse than that.p, but I didn't do that to Jaune", Ruby said, "Despite what you might think, I don't dislike Jaune. He's a great guy and I might even consider him a friend. I just don't want to date him."

"Ruby", Yang started, "It was obvious that Jaune liked you. I caught him staring at you whenever you weren't paying attention. Anyone with half a working brain could see that he wanted to be in a real relationship with you, but apparently you couldn't see tha-"

"Yes I could!", Ruby said interrupting her sister, "It was obvious!"

"Then why couldn't you just leave him alone instead of leading him on!?", Yang yelled even louder, "You saw that he had a crush on you, but you didn't think that him being a fake relationship with you would make him like you even more!?"

Ruby became silent. She hadn't thought of that. Jaune's little crush on her must've grown to the size of a whale while they were in they're fake relationship. Holding hands, sharing breakfast, getting to know each other while lying on Ruby's bed. It must've drove him insane.

"Fuck", Ruby mumbled.

"Do you realize what you've done now, Ruby?", Yang asked, her fiery temper seemed to die down a bit.

"Shut up and get out of my room so I can get ready for school", Ruby snapped, "I need to be quick if I'm gonna walk with Jaune to school."

"Excuse me?", Yang asked, "Why are you walking to school with Jaune."

Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "Weren't you listening? I said I consider Jaune a friend, and that means I get to walk to school with him. Besides, he still my fake boyfriend. Now can you please get the hell out?"

Yang didn't leave the room. Instead, she remained at the end of Ruby's bed glaring down on your little sister with burning hatred in her eyes. If looks could kill, Ruby would be a skeleton right now. Yang couldn't believe the nerve of her little sister. She actually had the gall to go up to Jaune and bother him after what she said to him last night.

"No", Yang said.

"No?", Ruby said.

"You aren't going to school today. You're staying in this room and you're not coming out until Mom gets off from work", Yang said as if Ruby had no say in the matter. Yang exited the room and closed the door behind her. Ruby stood in her room confused until she heard the door locked from the outside.

"What the hell?", Ruby said. She ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Yang! Open this door!", Ruby yelled.

On the other side of the door, Yang leaning on the door while chuckling. "I told Mom and Dad about what you did, so they installed a lock on your door, so now you can't sneak out.", Yang explained.

"That's fucked up Yang! You can't leave me in here! I don't even have any food!", Ruby yelled as she banged on the door.

"Oh relax", Yang said rolling her eyes, "Mom gets off work early today, she'll be home at noon. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready to walk to school." Ruby started to hit the door even harder, but it still wouldn't move an inch. "Oh, by the way, my friends and I are going to walk to school with Jaune today. Maybe now he'll know what it's like to have real friends who don't take advantage of him."

As Yang went downstairs to get her jacket, she heard Ruby shout, "You keep your ugly friends away from my fake boyfriend you bitch!" Yang rolled her eyes and proceeded to get ready for the day.

* * *

Jaune didn't feel like going to school today. He was foolish enough to ask out Ruby Rose, and he paid the price for it. It happened in private, but he felt like everyone in the world saw it. He just wanted to hide from everyone on earth and become a hermit. Maybe he could pay someone to deliver him groceries.

He wanted to ditch school and just lie down on his bed. Ruby could say that her boyfriend was sick or something, but he was afraid that Ruby would come to his house and kick his ass if he didn't show up. He sighed and deliberately got out of bed. His head was aching and his face was still moist from crying for most of the night. His stomach was burning with hunger, so despite the fact that he didn't wanna leave his room, he went downstairs to fix himself some breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and got ready to make some pancakes. Normally he would have on a small smile while making his favorite breakfast food in the entire world, but all the happiness in his body was replaced with anguish. Was he an idiot for asking out Ruby? Was he an idiot for wanting to give her that Valentines Day card in the first place? Was he a fool for thinking he was good enough for that amazing girl? Was he good enough for any girl?

He was a skinny, weak, shy, and grisly looking boy that stuttered whenever he was forced to any kind of social interaction. What girl would want to be with a guy like that?

As all of these things clouded Jaune's mind, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and knocked over the gallon of milk. "God dammit", Jaune yelled out of frustration. He couldn't seem to do anything right.

As Jaune went to go get the mop, he heard his doorbell ring. He groaned as he realized that it was probably Ruby Rose waiting for him to walk her to school. He ran to the door to avoid keeping her waiting. He approached the door and took a deep breath, for he was about to face the beautiful girl that broke his heart.

He opened the door and to his surprise, he didn't see the beautiful face of Ruby Rose, he saw the gorgeous face of the raven haired Blake Belladonna. Jaune couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was just standing there with a small smile on her face, like she was actually happy to see him. She was wearing a thin, white winter jacket just thick enough to keep her warm. The cold winter wind was slightly blowing her luscious black hair, making her look like an angel in snow.

"Hello Jaune", she said.

"Uh...h-hello B-Blak-ke. H-How are y-you d-d-doing t-today", Jaune said. His stuttering was now back in full effect.

Blake giggled. This caught Jaune extremely off guard. He hadn't even seen Blake laugh before, yet here she was giggling, in front of his house no less.

"I'm fine", Blake said. Her pretty smile became even wider, "Could I come in?"

"S-Sure, m-make yourself at h-home", Jaune said as he stepped out of the way. Blake gave Jaune a little nod as she walked in Jaune's home. Blake's attention immediately went to the three small book shelves Jaune had sitting next to his couch. Being the book worm she was, seeing any type of bookshelf gets her attention.

"May I take a look of your books?", she said looking back at Jaune.

Blake's beautiful eyes made Jaune's heart flutter. "O-Of course.", he said.

Blake got down on her knees and started going through one of the bookcases. As she did this, Jaune just stood in the corner like a little kid afraid of a puppy that was in the middle of the room. After all of the stuff he's had to deal with with Ruby Rose over the pass couple of days, this moment here was definitely the most awkward moment of his life.

This gorgeous girl was, for some reason, inside his house and going through his bookshelves, and he couldn't even talk to her without stuttering like an asshole. _"Relax Jaune"_ , he thought, _"Blake is a nice girl, you don't need to be nervous around her."_ Maybe the fact that this girl wasn't as scary as Ruby Rose would help him relax. Maybe.

Suddenly, Blake stood up and turned around to face Jaune. She had a book in her hand, he couldn't see what it was. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you in the corner?"

"...N-No reason...", Jaune said. Blake seemed to be even more confused by this, but she decided to let it go. She started to approach Jaune and the boy's heart started to beat incredibly fast. Why was she coming so close to him?

"Could I borrow this book?", Blake asked with a smile. The book was 'Guilty Pleasures' by Laurell K. Hamilton. It was one of Jaune's favorite horror novels and one of the first books he ever bought with his own hard earned money. Well, technically the money was given to him by a family member, but he considered it hard earned.

"O-Of course you can, j-just be sure to return i-it please."

"Oh I will", Blake said, "If you don't mind me asking, how many books do you have?"

Jaune thought about it for a minute and said, "I-I'm not sure, b-but I h-have four a-and a h-half bookshelves worth in my r-room."

"Interesting", Blake said. She opened the book and started to read the liner notes (the bio of the author, the summary, etc).

"W-Would y-you like s-s-some pancakes?", Jaune asked. Blake looked up from the book and smiled, "That depends, are you a good cook?"

Jaune chuckled, "W-Well, my sisters say that I'm a great chef, b-but then a-again, they're fucking insane." Blake bursted out into a little fit of laughter before saying, "Well, I'm not entirely sane either, so I would love to have some pancakes made by you."

"G-Great, come on I'll l-lead you into the kitchen", Jaune said as he started walking to the kitchen. As Blake followed behind him, she still had the goofy smile on her face that she's had the minute Jaune opened the door. _"I really like this guy",_ Blake thought, _"He's cute, likes reading, and apparently he's a good cook. I wonder if Ruby realizes what she's missing."_

After Jaune mopped up the spilled milk, he started to make the pancakes, while Blake sat at the table and read her new book. Unbeknownst to Jaune, Blake kept taking small glances at him. According to Yang, Jaune's never had a girlfriend before. Why would someone as cute as him not have a girlfriend yet? It seemed like an appropriate question doesn't it? Why was his first relationship a fake one? It couldn't be the stuttering could it? Surely that wasn't the main reason. Blake couldn't really tell.

When Jaune cooking, he served Blake her pancakes and the two ate in silence, mostly because Blake was busy trying to eat and read at the same time. Jaune chuckled at how she was struggling to do to things at once, he nailed that technique a long time ago.

"You're a really good cook", Blake said, "I don't think I've tasted pancakes that taste this good, not even in restaurants."

"T-Thank you", Jaune said shocked at the praise that he was getting. He had only gotten praise about his cooking from his sisters, and he thought they were just being nice. They were always oddly nice when it came to him, it was one of the reasons he wore a blue cape to school when he was in third grade.

"What else can you cook?", Blake asked resting her head on her hand. She seemed like she was legitimately interested in him. Someone besides his sisters taking an interest in him was something that never happened to Jaune, but here this black haired beauty was wanting to know about him.

"W-Well, I really enjoy cooking turkey, especially since it's my grandmother's favorite kind of meat. I also loved barbecuing with my father when I was young, I always looked the Fourth of July because of that.", Jaune explained.

"Do you still barbecue?", Blake asked.

"No, not with my father at least", Jaune said, "He and my mother are barely at home anymore, it kinda takes the fun out of barbecuing."

"Oh", Blake said as an idea appeared in her head. She knew just how to make barbecuing fun for Jaune again.

"Well, I s-should get ready for school. I-I'll be back in a second", Jaune said as he went to go get dressed. As soon as Jaune was upstairs and Blake began to read her book, the sound of the doorbell's ring rang through the small house.

"I'll get it, Jaune", Blake called to him without putting down the book. She held the book tightly to her chest as she walked to the door. When she opened it and she had a mini heart attack when she saw that the visitors were Yang and Weiss. The two girls were shocked when they saw Blake at the door, but their shock was soon replaced with frustration.

"What the hell Blake?", Yang asked, "We agreed that we would all walk here together."

Blake nodded, "True, we did agree to that, but I changed my mind." Blake tried to slam the door in their faces, but Yang grabbed the doorknob and forced her way in, Weiss following closely behind. Yang slammed the door and both girls gave Blake evil glares.

Weiss, obviously sore, crossed her arms and asked, "Why did you show up without us?"

Blake couldn't come up with a good excuse that didn't involve her spilling out her true intentions, and the angry glare Yang was giving her was sure to make her crack under the pressure. "Alright fine", Blake said deciding to come clean, "I like Jaune."

Weiss became skeptical, "You've only met him once. How can you like him already?"

"You fell in love with Neptune after seeing him in the hall", Blake. Weiss, knowing that there was no way she could possibly win this argument now, sat down on Jaune's couch and didn't say another word.

Yang was so ecstatic when she heard this that she ran up to Blake and gave her a tight hug, knocking all the air out of the smaller girls body. "This is awesome!", Yang said as she released the hug, "You and Jaune would be the cutest couple ever!"

"But, don't you", Blake paused to catch her breath and than she continued, "have a crush on him to?"

"Duh!", Yang said, "But you two have so much more in common! You both like books and your both socially awkward weirdos, you're the perfect couple."

"There's more to it than that Yang", Blake said, "I don't ev-"

"What's going on?"

The three girls turned to their left and saw and Jaune standing at the end of the stairs. He was wearing a black shirt with matching pants and shoes. "W-What are y-you two d-doing here?", he said looking at Yang and Weiss.

Yang smirked, "Well Jauney boy, I decided that its about time that you got some actual friends."

"A-Actual friends?", Jaune asked.

"Yep", Yang said wrapping her arm around the small boy, "Actual friends that think you're a great guy and want to hand out with you, not fake friends like my sister."

"O-Oh, R-Ruby's not t-that bad", Jaune said.

"Why do you defend that dreadful girl?", Weiss asked, "She's just an obnoxious bitch."

Well this explains why Blake was at his house.

"Girls, I a-appreciate your intentions, b-but I-"

"Jaune", Yang said cutting him off, "We're not giving you a choice." Her smirk didn't fade, but Jaune felt her grip around him tighten.

"I'll get my jacket", Jaune said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Ruby never thought that her own sister would be this pissed at her. Sure she's been mad at her before, but never to the point where she would lock her in her own damn room. "Fucking Yang", Ruby mumbled, "Why can't she just mind her own business?"

She looked over at her alarm clock. It was only seven thirty in the morning. No where close to noon. Ruby groaned and tried to ignore the burning hunger in her stomach. It was killing her. She needed to eat something. Anything. She was starting to consider eating one of her shirts. It's not like she wore them anyway. The taste of fabric sounded very tasty at the moment.

Ruby rolled over, opened her drawer and started digging around for some snacks. She was hoping that she had some candy, gum, or any type of food in there, but there was nothing. Not a single crumb.

It was at this point when regret started to come in and overtake her. "I just _had_ to make Jaune be my boyfriend didn't I?", she thought out loud. She soon realized what she said and corrected herself, "My _fake_ boyfriend."

Her tummy started to rumble, but she ignored it and continued to think out loud, "Why did he have to ask me out? Fucking idiot."

She rolled over on her side and continued to speak, "I made it clear that I didn't like him, but he had to fucking ask me out didn't he. Daft idiot. Blonde dumbass. He's just a ditzy blonde moron. I don't even know why I'm thinking about him."

But that brought up a good question, "Why the hell am I thinking about him? He's the fucking reason I'm starving right now. He's just a worthless pawn...yeah..a worthless fucking pawn in my genius fucking plan." Her voice became down trotted and she was now silent. She was silent for a while, simply staring at her dresser. Every now and again, she would mumble the words, 'Stupid Jaune', or 'Blonde twit'.

She was now done focusing on Yang, she was now focused on the blonde fool that was dumb enough to give her a Valentines Day card.

"If he had just stayed away from me like a smart person would, I would be out there at school, eating all the cookies in sight", Ruby said to herself, "But instead, I'm in my room starving. Thanks Jaune, you idiot."

Though she was spitting harsh, angry words, her body language didn't give of the impression that she was angry or even the tiniest bit annoyed. She was just looking up at the ceiling talking to herself like a lunatic. It was like she was trying to convince herself that she was still angry, but she was failing miserably.

"I hate you, Jaune Arc. I wish I never met you", Ruby said, "My life was a lot better before I met you. I wish I never met you. You stupid ugly prick." As soon as the words 'ugly' left her mouth, she immediately regretted it. "Maybe that was a bit too far", Ruby said, "You aren't ugly. You're quite nice looking. I mean, I've see uglier men than you. You are leagues above them."

She could've just left it at that, but she didn't.

"You're much cuter than the guys Yang usually brings home, and nicer than all of those guys to. Most of them are too busy having their heads up their as to be kind to her, which results in either Yang or my dad kicking their ass. That didn't happen with you. You were nice and genuinely interested in me, even though I was practically forcing you to be my fake boyfriend."

Once again, if she stopped right there and left it at that, it would have been fine. Sure she went on for a bit too long, but it would've been forgivable, but she didn't stop right there, she just went on.

"Now that I think about it", Ruby said, "You're probably the cutest guy in school. Everyone in our school is either a dork with a thousand zits on his face, or an over confident dickhead that needs to deflate his ego. You're a cute, humble boy that no one could legitimately hate...except me. I hate you. You idiot."

Ruby continued to talk to herself about Jaune as if anyone was listening to her, all the while, she kept trying to tell herself that she hated him, but she was very unconvincing.

 **Author's Note: So, what pairing do you like better? Jaune with Yang? Or Jaune with Blake. Do you guys think Ruby deserves another chance with Jaune? How will Jaune fair with his first real friends?**

 **P.S. Don't worry about Ruby, there's food hidden in her room that she hadn't found yet. I wouldn't let her suffer for that long.**


	8. Cute Ghost

**Chapter Eight: Cute Ghost**

Jaune would never thought he'd be in a situation like this is his entire life. Him being arrested for the murder of a fairy seemed more likely. Him being held against his will by the ghost of George Washington while his father tried to negotiate with the former president seemed more likely. Jaune becoming the mayor of Smallville seemed more likely.

So what was this situation that Jaune was in? Simple, he was walking to school with three beautiful girls who genuinely looked happy to be around him. I know, I can barely believe it either, and I'm narrating the darn story. To make it even more bizarre, the three beautiful girls were the ones that proposed the arrangement. It truly feels a day where pigs might fly.

As the four teens walked to school, Jaune was at first, by the request of Yang, placed in-between her and Blake, leaving Weiss to be at the end. This annoyed the snow angel mildly, but she was a master at not showing her motions.

As they walked, Jaune became more and more uncomfortable with his current situation. He felt like he had an obligation to contribute to what they were talking about (that is how conversations work right?), but he just didn't know what to say.

They were talking about something that happened in a class that he wasn't in. To average person, this wouldn't be much of a problem, but for someone like Jaune, it was like taking the hardest test in the world while balancing on a type rope.

What could say? Something witty? Something funny? Something intentionally unfunny like the joke that made Ruby laugh? So many options to choose from, and Jaune didn't even know which one was the best option.

Eventually, Yang noticed that he was quiet and decided to get him talking. "Hey Jaune, why aren't you talking to us?", she teased, "Is it because of Weiss' bitchy aditude? I know it's off-putting, but you get used to it after a while.

"Shut your mouth Xio Long", Weiss said clearly annoyed by being insulted, "Maybe the reason he won't talk is because your toxic hair spray is polluting the air."

Blake giggled and once again, Jaune nearly melted at the sound of it. Yang easily brushed off Weiss's anger and returned to Jaune, "So, why aren't you talking?"

"I-I..", Jaune decided not to look at Yang so it would be easier for him to speak, "I-I just d-don't know w-what to say in social s-situations like t-this. I've n-never h-h-had any friends b-before, besides R-Ruby."

If Jaune was man enough to look up, he would've seen Weiss cringing at the sound of Ruby Rose's name. Yang wanted to make a comment about how Ruby was never his friend, but she decided to let it go.

"You've never had a friend before?", Blake asked sounding surprised, "I find that hard to believe Jaune."

"W-Well it's true", Jaune said, "M-My sister's were super protective and never let anyone even get close to me. As y-you could imagine, they were extremely effective."

Jaune couldn't see it, but Blake was giving him a very sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that, I know that must've been hard", she said hoping that he would look up at her, but he did not.

"Your sisters sound really controlling", Weiss acknowledged, "I know what that's like. My older sister was a real pain in ass when she was living with us."

"You're l-lucky", Jaune said, "I have four sisters, each of them older. I love t-them, but it can get difficult."

Yang noticed that Jaune still hadn't looked up at them for a while now, so she decided to clown on him. "Y'know, having living with four girls, one would think that you'd be able to look one in the eye". Yang said.

Jaune chuckled a little and said, "Yeah, you would think s-so wouldn't you, b-but I've never been a-able to talk to people."

Blake became confused, "Wait, it's with everyone? Not just with girls?"

"Y-Yeah", Jaune confirmed, "It's with everyone. Male o-or femal-le."

Blake's confused look turned to one of concerned, "Jaune, if you stutter like this every time you talk to someone, that means there might be something wrong. As cute as you're stuttering is, I think it's the sign of a real problem."

"A-And w-what would that problem be?", Jaune asked.

"Maybe social anxiety?", Weiss suggested, "Or maybe some childhood trauma coming back to haunt you. Or might just beat an old habit from when you were a child. Lots of things can cause stuttering, but someone like you, you seem like an interesting case. A case I'm willing to open though."

For the first time in a while, Jaune looked up at Weiss and said, "T-Thank you." He gave her a small smile. Although the smile was incredibly sincere, due to Jaune's nervousness, it came off as forced and awkward. Weiss chuckled and gave him a smirk and a wink.

Jaune blushed darkly. Yang noticed this and pinched his cheek like he was a small child. "You are the cutest little thing!", Yang squealed as she actually picked up the skinny boy and hugged him, nearly squeezing the life out of him. This shocked the other girls and caused them to stop walking, for they had never seen Yang do something so...girly, and caught them off guard.

"Y-Yang...I n-need...a-ai.", Jaune managed to say while his life was slowly slipping away. Yang, after what seemed like hours to Jaune, finally let the small boy go and let him catch his breath. "Jesus", Jaune said as he breathed in the sweet air.

"What happened?", Weiss said sounding as clueless as an average grade student.

"He blushed!", Yang said as she picked up Jaune up again, only this time, without the death grip, "He looked so adorable with his little red cheeks!"

Blake was still taken aback by Yang's unusual display of affection. She's definitely shown affection to boys she's interested in, but never like that. No one's ever had that effect on her. It was odd to say the least.

"Out of curiosity, was I the one that made you blush", Weiss asked with another knowing smirk on her pretty face. Although Jaune nodded, he returned to not looking up at the girls.

Blake wasn't having any of it though as she made Jaune look up at her. "If we're gonna help you with your anxiety problem, you're gonna have to start by actually looking up at people when you talk to them", she said giving him a smile.

"I.. I can do that", Jaune said sounding like a small child.

"Good", Blake said with a smile. As the group approached their school, Jaune felt butterflies in his stomach. He was already getting unwanted attention because of his "Relationship" with Ruby Rose, and now everyone was gonna see him walk on campus with three of the most gorgeous girls in his school.

How was he so miserably bad at being inconspicuous.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Yang left Ruby locked in her room. The girl had _almost_ completely stopped complaining about Jaune Arc, the boy she claimed to hate so much. She had now been reduced to lying in a curled up ball under her blanket, occasionally mumbling something on the lines of, "Stupid Jaune", or, "Fucking dumb blonde."

Luckily, she wasn't starving yet, but she was extremely pissed off at the fact that she missed breakfast. She was actually beginning to consider eating the fluff of her pillow. According to Yang, it tasted like pumpkin. And as a lover of pumpkin pie, Ruby was all for the idea of eating pumpkin flavored fluff in her current situation. She wasn't sure why Yang was eating the fluff from her pillow though.

Ruby was beginning to reach out to grab her pillow when a very grating buzzing noise infected her eardrums. She nearly jumped at the sound, and soon her shock was replaced by anger and that classic Ruby Rose rage.

She turned to the source of the noise, the miny black dresser by her bed. Instead of opening the dresser draws like a rational person, she pulled both draws open with as much strength as she could muster, causing the little dresser to go into the air and come crashing down on top of her.

"Fuck me", was all Ruby could muster as she lied on the ground with the dresser on her face. She pushed the dresser off and looked through the top drawer. She found that the source of the noise was the little oven timer that her step-mother used when cooking.

At first, she was confused as to why it was there, but she immediately forgot about it when she saw a bunch of granola bars at the very back of the drawer. She grabbed them all in one go and began to eat them like they were the first thing she had eaten in days.

Her frustration with _the boy she refused to acknowledge_ _at the moment_ had temporarily subsided in order for her to enjoy her snack. Her frustration would instantly come back as soon as she was done eating of course. She was fully aware of this.

The taste of the granola bars was like heaven on Ruby's tongue. She was enjoying it so much, that she didn't even notice that the front door to her house had opened and someone entered. She didn't hear someone walking up the staircase. She didn't even hear this person unlock her door and open it.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looked up and saw her step-mother Miranda standing in her doorway. She nearly spit out her food, but she caught herself and swallowed it.

"What are you doing back home? There's no way it's noon yet", Ruby said with a mouth full of granola.

"I called in sick", Miranda answered.

"You're sick?", Ruby asked.

"Nope", Miranda said popping the 'P.' Ruby was surprised by the thought of Miranda lying to get out of work. She seemed like too much of a wimp to do something like that. It almost impressed Ruby. Almost.

"I don't want to have to deal with you, so just stay in hear until your father comes home, okay?", Miranda asked. She didn't even wait for Ruby to respond as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Ruby sat there and listened for the sound of her parents bedroom door closing. She was completely silent, not even breathing, as if the sound of her inhales would alert some invisible guard dog. As soon as she heard the click of door, she smirked.

She quickly got dressed in her regular school attire and didn't bother taking a shower and only brushed her hair and teeth. It's not like anyone would comment on her less than stellar appearance. Not if they valued their lives.

She made sure to grab all of the granola bars and shove them tightly in her pockets.

She carefully tiptoed down the stairs. She would've ran like hell, but she could hear Miranda's obnoxiously loud snoring, so she walked down the stairs as slowly and quietly as she could. Once she finally made it downstairs, she bolted out the front and slammed it as hard as she could.

Miranda remained asleep. She didn't even move.

Ruby began to walk to school with a triumphant smile on her. She couldn't wait to see her sister Yang and the rest of the three musketeers so she could give them a piece of her mind. Or first. And finally, she was extremely excited to see her fake boyfriend so she could tell him how much of an idiot he is. And have lunch with him. And apologize for the incident that happened after Jaune met her parents.

* * *

Somehow, Jaune's school life had gotten even more awkward and uncomfortable. Well, I use the word 'Somehow', but it's pretty obvious how. He walked onto school grounds with three of the most beautiful girls to ever attend the school. Jaune knew that that was sure to cause a commotion, and it absolutely did.

As soon as everyone laid eyes on them, Jaune could feel the mood of the place shift. Yang, Blake, and Weiss obviously didn't care about all the attention, but it made Jaune shake in his boots. Girls were giving him interested and even seductive looks.

The men on the other hand, they were not happy. Not happy at all. Cardin Winchester, Jaune's least favorite person on the earth, looked like he was thinking about hiring an assassin to kill the blonde nerd. The other boys looked like they wanted to kill Jaune themselves, and do it horribly and slowly to show that they had no mercy.

But of course, they wouldn't actually do it, for they would have to feel the wrath of the very girls he was walked with. Not to mention that they would also be on the kill list of a furious Ruby Rose. She could probably do more harm than any measly army could.

Normally, the three girls would separate and do their own thing. Blake would sit down by herself and read a book she got from book club, Yang would hang out with the martial arts club, and Weiss would sit by herself as well and study. Jaune was expecting them to do that very thing, everyone was, but instead, they accompanied Jaune to breakfast.

It's not like eating with women was a new and strange thing for Jaune. He had seven sisters after all. The new and strange thing, as you could probably guess, was eating with women he had little to no experience with. Even after their walk here together, Jaune still wasn't even fully convinced that these girls legitimately wanted to hang out with him, or they were just sorry for him after what Ruby did.

Oh, there's that pretty name again. Oh Ruby Jessica Rose, why must your name strike fear in the hearts of so many innocent people?

Jaune was able to survive breakfast with the girls without embarrassing himself, but it was _far_ from a relaxing experience. Jaune was once again quiet for a majority of the experience, that was until Weiss looked at him and asked him a bombshell of a question.

"Jaune, do you still like Ruby?", she asked.

Jaune nearly spit out his waffles when the question hit his ears. He didn't expect to hear that question, at least not so bluntly.

"I-I...I o-only like her a-as a friend", Jaune said looking at the food on his plate and refusing to look up.

"He's obviously lying", Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously?", Yang asked in disbelief as she made Jaune look at her, "You seriously still like my sister after what she did to you? She humiliated you for fucks sake!"

The agression in Yang's voice could be heard from a thousand feet away. There was a good chance that said girl had probably heard it while walking to school.

Jaune tried to respond, but of course, his response came out like, "I-I...please don't hurt me."

Blake lightly hit Yang on the arm and rhetorically asked, "Don't you know better than to yell at someone who weighs as much as a paperweight?"

She got up and sat next to Jaune, "It's okay to still be in love with the person that just broke your heart."

"It is?", Jaune asked.

"Yes", Blake said giving him a warm smile that made Jaune feel funny inside, "You're not completely over yet, which is absolutely normal. The reason Yang doesn't understand is because she's never been dumped."

"That's not true", Yang said sounding legitimately hurt by Blake's words.

Blake's eyes went wide and she immediately looked regretful, "Oh, right. I'm sorry, I forgot about that."

Even though he knew that he should probably keep his awkward little mouth shut, but of course, he had to tempt fate and ask, "What's wrong?"

"My ex is a dick, that's what", Yang said obviously still bitter over whatever her ex-boyfriend did, "I don't wanna talk about it though."

Weiss waited for a couple of seconds before turning back to Jaune and attempting to ask him another question, "Jaune h-"

"I fucking hate him!", Yang explained unintentionally interrupting Weiss, "Who the fuck does he think is!? We get together, and then he dumps me for Pyrrha Nikkos! And then when she rejects him, he has the gaul, to come back to me like I owe him a second chance! I fucking hate assholes like him!"

Yang felt a bunch of eyes on her and turned around to see everyone in the cafeteria looking at her. This only made her angrier though. "What the hell are you all looking at!? Mind your own business!", Yang yelled as her bombing voice filled the cafeteria. If there's anyone that could scare an entire room of people, besides Ruby Rose, it was an angry Yang Xio Long.

Everyone in the cafeteria wisely either turned their heads or completely left the room altogether. Yang began to calm down and sit back down in her chair. As soon as she sat down, she felt someone's arms wrap around her. She assumed it was Blake and returned the gesture, but then she realized that Blake was still sitting in her seat, and she was smiling.

She looked to her right and saw that Weiss was still in her seat, and she was blushing a bit. Yang finally came to the realization that Jaune was the one hugging her. Before she could return the gesture, Jaune released the hug and sat upright in his seat, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"S-Sorry about that", he said as a faint blush appeared on his face, "I usually do that to my sisters when they cry. I thought it might work for you."

Yang smirked, "Hugging a girl that can easily break you in half by surprise? Bold. Dumb as shit, but bold", she put her arm around Jaune and said, "Thank you."

Jaune still refused to look up, "It's no problem."

The sound of the school bell rang through the cafeteria, signaling that it was time for everyone to head to first period. "W-Well, I should be heading to class."

"Meet us at this table for lunch, okay Jaune?", Yang said. Jaune nodded and waved goodbye to the girls as he walked off. As Jaune began to walk to his first class of the day. The students that were spying on his conversation him with their envious eyes. Jaune didn't see them, but he felt like a million holes were being burned into him.

One of the people burning holes was Cardin of course, but unfortunately for him, this was all he could do, for the assassin he wanted to hire was way too expensive.

* * *

Ruby made it to school fives minutes after first period began. She knew that she was late, but she wasn't discouraged by it at all. It wasn't her top priority at the moment. She was about to head to her class when she saw something interesting in the corner of her eyes.

Pyrrha Nikkos was going through her locker. Because she was obviously late for whatever her first class was, she was really angry and annoyed. Especially sense she couldn't find whatever it was she was looking for. Ruby didn't know Nikkos that well, they haven't even talked before, but she knew that she had a huge crush on Jaune.

Everyone with half a working brain and good eyesight could tell that Pyrrha Nikkos was head over heels in love with the Arc boy. Which is why it surprised Ruby that no one else caught on to it. Whenever Ruby saw Pyrrha, she was almost always staring at Jaune. It was almost funny how obviously Jaune was to it.

Ruby approached Pyrrha and tapped her on the shoulder. The gorgeous red head turned around to face her, and even though her initial reaction was fear, she kept a straight face and said, "Hello Ruby."

Ruby gave her a simple nod and asked, "Was Jaune surrounded by three girls when he arrived to school?"

Pyrrha nodded nervously and said, "He was accompanied to school by Yang, Blake, and Weiss." Pyrrha wisely left out the part where she herself nearly killed everyone in a jealous rage. She thanked her lucky stars that that would not come up.

"I assume they accompanied him for breakfast?", Ruby asked through gritted teeth.

"I-I don't know, I was outside on the phone with my track coach", Pyrrha said obviously hearing the anger and rage in the small girls voice. Ruby rolled her eyes and walked away from the gorgeous red head. Pyrrha breathed a sweet sigh of relief when Ruby Rose left her sight. She was almost certain that encounter was gonna end with her getting shoved in her locker.

Ruby was far from relieved however. She had become even angrier and a little concerned. What were the three musketeers talking to Jaune about during breakfast? They were probably talking shit about her Infront of him. Maybe they even said something unflattering about her body. Typical teenage girl bullshit.

Ruby didn't even feel like going to class. She didn't want to feel the eyes on her when she walked into class late. She also didn't feel like glaring at every perverted boy and every jealous girl who turned her way. Not today.

She just wanted to set things straight with the blonde idiot she made the mistake of associating herself with, not deal with everyone else's bullshit. It's bad enough she had to encounter her ditzy sister and her posse of ugliness later.

Ruby decided to stay in the weight room until lunch time. No one else would go in there, and if someone _was_ stupid enough to walk in there, they would immediately run right back out once they saw Ruby Rise inside, so it was a perfect place to find solitude.

As she expected, there was no one in the weight room, so she was able to make herself at home. She walked over to the bean bag that was in the corner and collapsed on it. She sighed in bliss and relaxed. All she had to do was wait until lunch. She could just stay in the room and chill, as long as she didn't realize that this was the very room where her relationship with Jaune Arc started.

...Oops.

Ruby's eyes went wide as all the memories came back to her. The pathetic attempt at a sweet Valentine's Day gesture, Jaune's stupid plan that was doomed to fail from the start, the delicious cookie, it all came coming back to her. This is the room where she and Jaune officially met, and where this whole mess started.

"God dammit Jaune", Ruby mumbled, "You're like a fucking ghost, you haunt me wherever I fucking go."

She then chuckled and faintly said, "At least you're a cute ghost." As hard as she tried to, she couldn't get the thought of her cute ghost out of her head.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter is gonna be fun. Not for Jaune though.**


End file.
